Projeto Quimera
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque o lobo caíra. Agora, era a vez do falcão.
1. Prólogo

__

N/A: E dizer que tudo começou com uma oneshot.

E, pra variar, o tá de TPM ¬¬

Aviso: Yaoi, angust e Boris.

_

* * *

_

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

_

* * *

_

Projeto Quimera

_- Prólogo -_

Eu não te entendo. E acho que nunca vou entender.

As pessoas dizem que eu não sinto nada. Que sou um bastardo frio e sem emoções. Mentira. Eu tenho emoções. Eu sinto. A única diferença é que enquanto seu coração dispara com alegria, surpresa ou mesmo medo, o meu continua calmo e compassado.

Eu não me importo com minhas emoções. Por mais que me esforce, nenhuma delas parece valer a pena. O ódio me manteve vivo mas, depois de um tempo, até mesmo ele eu tive de fingir.

Foi quando você apareceu.

De todos os outros recrutas que chegaram a Abadia naquela manhã congelada e cinza, meus olhos só enxergaram você.

Até hoje, eles só enxergam você, Tala.

Mas não é por isso que estou lhe contado essas coisas. A grande questão é: eu sinto, mesmo sem demonstrar.

E você?

Eu te beijo, você responde.

Eu te toco, você arrepia.

Eu te possuo, você grita meu nome.

Mas é só.

No início, pensei que a falha era minha. Que estava tão sobrecarregado com as emoções que você despertava em mim que, de alguma forma, deveria estar deixado passar o mais importante. Afinal, que outra explicação poderia haver?

Você não sabe quanto tempo eu quis acreditar nisso.

Só que o tempo passou e eu finalmente percebi. Não existe um próximo passo, não é? Não há para onde avançar. Meu amor por você está parado e isso...dói.

Alguma vez você realmente se entregou? Em todos esses anos de Abadia, alguma vez você me amou? Ou eu era apenas uma válvula de escape? Um meio para você fugir da realidade? Fugir dele? Porque eu sei do que ele é capaz. Eu ainda não esqueci o sorrisinho de prazer que ele guarda para os cantos mais escuros das masmorras.

Se for isso, tudo bem. Eu usei meu ódio para sobreviver, você só está tentando fazer o mesmo. No fundo, é o que todos tentam fazer. Sobreviver. Viver o bastante para, um dia, recolher os cacos do que já foram e tentar seguir em frente.

Essa é a esperança de todos nós.

Mas eu te amo. Mesmo contra tudo que já me foi ensinado, eu te amo Lobo. E isso muda tudo.

Por isso, me conte. Não importa o quão cruel ou sujo seja, não se preocupe comigo. Você sabe que eu não vou demonstrar nada, basta pedir. Eu só quero te ouvir, Tala. Saber que ainda tenho sua confiança.

Por favor.

_Bry._

-X-


	2. Kiss and say good bye

N/A: Bom, eu não sei se tem alguém lendo isso, já que não recebi nenhum comentário, mas aqui estão algumas explicações sobre essa fic.

1) Ela se passa logo após as finais na Rússia, quando todos ainda estavam em choque pelo mundo ter corrido perigo (e depois ser salvo) por beyblades.

2) Sei que alguns fãns não concordam mas, pra mim, Bryan tem cabelos e olhos lavanda. Incomum, eu sei, mas é assim que ele aparece na primeira temporada (bem melhor que o cinza sem noção das outras temporadas -.-').

3) Se o Tala não merecia um terapeuta antes, ele com certeza vai precisar de um depois deste capítulo u.u

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/_

Here goes nothing...

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 1_ -

Contornava as palavras com a ponta dos dedos, teimosas lágrimas a lhe borrar a visão. Podiam não ser as frases mais elaboradas do mundo ou mesmo a caligrafia mais rebuscada mas era ele, o falcão. Era Bryan em toda a sua essência, verdadeiro eu que apenas Tala tivera o prazer e honra de conhecer.

Respirou fundo, secando as lágrimas com a manga da camisa. Preparava-se para dormir quando encontrara a carta cuidadosamente escondida em seu travesseiro. Agora, sabia que não dormiria mais.

_O que aconteceu? Quando parei de lhe contar?_ – perguntou-se com tristeza, tentando encontrar seu erro em meio as lembranças confusas – _O que mudou?_

Mas a resposta era muito simples.

Boris.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter o misto de emoções que lhe tomava o peito a mera menção do "tutor". Aquele homem era o problema, sombra maldita a lhes perseguir a cada respirar. Aquele homem lhe afastara de seu amigos, seu próprio time, e agora, não satisfeito, o afastava de seu amor.

Sim, porque amava Bryan. Amava-o com cada fibra, cada batida de seu judiado coração.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia se entregar.

O lobo suspirou, baixando a cabeça. Achara que era só questão de tempo, os traumas da infeliz infância a lhe segurar, mas os dias passaram, semanas e meses se acumulando até se tornarem anos. E não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia.

Agora, depois de tanto falhar, finalmente conseguira. Bryan estava ferido.

Tala podia sentir a tristeza do falcão, o aperto em seu peito ao escrever tais palavras. Sabia também o quanto era difícil para o outro se admitir ferido, especialmente através de algo tão frio quanto um pedaço de papel. Afinal, seu Bryan não escrevia cartas ou mandava bilhetes. Seu Bryan falava na cara, olhando nos olhos de qualquer um. Nem mesmo Boris era poupado dos afiados olhos do falcão.

Porém, aqui estava a imponente ave, rebaixando-se a meios que não julgava verdadeiros apenas para chegar ao lobo. Usando de palavras que jamais deveriam ter sido escritas, mas ditas com a emoção do momento.

Porque Bryan sentia. E Bryan demonstrava.

Mas apenas Tala percebia os pequenos gestos, a rápida mudança no olhar. Somente o ruivo conseguia ler os sinais deixados apenas para si.

_Tenho que vê-lo._ – o pensamento cortou a mente como navalha, lhe arrancando do torpor com fúria e eficiência. Num segundo estava na porta, a carta já cuidadosamente escondida, ouvidos atentos para os sons da noite. Girou a maçaneta.

O corredor lhe recebeu, escuro, frio e deserto como sempre. Ainda com os ouvidos atentos, o lobo começou a avançar, a mente tentando lembrar onde estavam os guardas que deveriam estar fazendo a ronda.

_Sorte ou azar?_ – não pode evitar questionar, ciente do que lhe aconteceria se fosse pego. Sentiu um calafrio, lembrando-se de castigos passados, porém, nem mesmo este conhecimento pareceu forte o bastante para impedi-lo de se misturar as sombras e seguir em frente.

Os minutos pareciam se transformar em horas, se acumulando nos ombros do capitão conforme avançava pelos conhecidos corredores. Mesmo sendo um caminho curto, Tala respirava pesado quando enfim chegou a porta que procurava. Levantou a mão, hesitante. Dedos roçaram na maçaneta.

_Preciso dizer..._

_/ Dizer o quê? Que tem medo dele? /_

Olhos azuis se arregalaram, o corpo congelando em choque. Não se movia, sequer respirava, tentando desesperado entender o que Cyber lhe dizia. Porque agora haviam dois lados, duas vozes a ecoar dentro de si.

Tala, líder dos Demolition Boys, humano...

E havia Cyber, feroz, sádico e cruel Cyber.

_/ O gato comeu a sua língua? /_

_Cala a boca!_

_/ A verdade dói, não é? /_

A essa altura, o lobo poderia se ver claramente diante de um espelho, o reflexo lhe sorrindo sinistro. Como escapar de si mesmo?

_Mentira! Eu não tenho medo!_ – gritou, usando toda a força que podia para afastar aquela voz. Cyber riu.

_/ Então porque não confia? /_

Tala abriu a boca...mas as palavras não saíram. Nenhum pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. Estava encurralado, rebaixado a lebre ante um lobo cruel.

_/ Você tem medo, admita. Teme que ele se torne outro Boris em sua vida. Que o use como ele usou. /_

_Ele não vai._ – sussurrou trêmulo, a voz quase inexistente.

_/ Não. Mas você não acredita nisso./_ – feito o argumento final, Cyber desapareceu, voltando a observar das profundezas da mente do ruivo.

Ao jovem capitão porém, nada restou além de deixar a testa bater contra a porta, tentando jogar todo o seu peso na madeira escura. Suor cobria a pele alva, tremores se espalhando pela falta de calor. Os olhos desfocados só enxergavam sombras, mais infinitas e sufocantes do que nunca.

Porque era verdade.

Havia negado por tanto tempo...Quisera tanto culpar outra coisa...Mas agora Cyber sabia, e jamais lhe deixaria esquecer. Mesmo assim...

_Não posso._ – forçou-se a recuar um passo, depois outro e outro. Para Bryan, confiança era tudo. Como admitir que temia algo tão estúpido?

Como encarar a tristeza que tomaria os olhos do falcão?

Não, não podia. Não agüentaria. O ferir desse jeito...abandoná-lo para sangrar sozinho...Não podia! Era cruel demais!

Não faria!

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle de seu corpo. Deu meia volta e voltou por onde viera, trancando-se em seu quarto e jogando-se na cama. Ali, abraçado a pequena carta, chorou até dormir.

-X-

O alarme soou, seu grito agourento ecoando pelas paredes de pedra. Tala grunhiu e abriu os olhos inchados, piscando para tentar focá-los. Se sentou na cama, vendo a carta amassada e borrada, porém ainda em suas mãos, e sorriu triste.

_Um dia..._ – jurou em silêncio antes de esconder as folhas com cuidado e começar a se arrumar. Logo seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor sem o menor sinal de hesitação, mesmo que sua mente estivesse longe. Não era como se não soubessem onde estava indo, de qualquer forma.

No entanto, bastou se aproximar um pouco da área de treino e uma nova figura surgiu no corredor. Boris vinha na direção do lobo, andar calmo como sempre, olhos escondidos pelas lentes vermelhas, sorriso... Mentalmente, Tala conferiu seus passos. Não havia feito nada de errado, havia? Não possuíra um mísero sinal de choro e estava no horário, adiantado até, então o que aquele homem poderia querer?

O sorriso do mais velho se alargou mas ele seguiu em frente, passando como se o líder dos Demolition Boys não valesse o esforço ou mesmo existisse. O jovem não resistiu e virou o rosto, vendo o manto negro sumir por uma porta no fim do corredor.

A porta que levava ao laboratório.

Os pêlos do ruivo se arrepiaram num doloroso tremor. Memórias vieram a tona, inundando a mente astuta com violência. Porque aquela era a porta que todos preferiam morrer a cruzar. O lugar cuja a mera existência bastava para assombrar a todos, a ponto das masmorras parecerem uma sala comum e sem graça.

_Não..._ - mas Tala não teve tempo de se recompor, pois novos passos se aproximavam as suas costas, leves e firmes. Atentos. Predadores. O ruivo virou com brusquidão, olhos azuis já arregalados, a boca seca tentando emitir um som, qualquer um.

- Bry...- o fio de voz foi cortado antes que ganhasse força, morto por lábios quentes e macios. Piscou, tentando deixar de lado as sensações e se afastar. O falcão tinha perdido o juízo? Não podiam se beijar no meio do corredor!

Antecipando seus movimentos, braços fortes se moveram, envolvendo as costas do lobo e o mantendo perto. Uma língua tenra acariciou os lábios fechados, os olhos lilases se fechando, se fechando...

Tala gemeu, lançando as mãos ao pescoço do mais velho e o puxando mais para perto. O calor era cada vez maior e ele fechou os olhos, deixando-se aquecer. Havia algo diferente. Algo naquele beijo forte mas extremamente carinhoso, apaixonado e ingênuo que o fazia diferente de todos os outros, que implorava para o capitão se entregar, esquecer o medo nem que só por um instante.

_Adeus._

As safiras se arregalaram uma vez mais, a palavra ecoando como se o falcão realmente a tivesse dito. Puro pânico correu pelo corpo do ruivo, fazendo o lobo olhar fundo nos orbes lavanda.

_/ Ele vai te deixar. /_ – cantarolou Cyber.

_Não...Bryan..._

_/ Boris vai destruí-lo, e não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir. /_

_...porque?..._

_/ Depois de tudo, vocês acharam mesmo que teriam um final feliz? /_

- Bryan!

Mas era tarde demais. A porta se fechou, condenando o falcão.

O mundo deixou de existir.


	3. Falling

N/A: Esse capítulo pode estar um pouco confuso, já que possui várias passagens de tempo, mas eu precisava fazer a história andar um pouquinho.

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/_

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

_- Capítulo 2 -_

Não havia nada.

Dor. Fome. Frio.

Não havia mais nada.

Porque não havia Bryan.

E isso era tudo o que o lobo precisava saber.

A porta foi aberta, deixando a luz invadir o cômodo com violência e ferindo os olhos azuis há tanto acostumados com a escuridão. Tala piscou lentamente, seu corpo ainda semi anestesiado demorando a responder os poucos comandos que sua devastada mente ainda conseguia dar.

- Ivanov! – o guarda apressou, seu tom fazendo o ruivo finalmente levantar. Músculos doloridos reclamaram enquanto se arrastava para fora do cubículo escuro e frio chamado solitária. Não fora o primeiro nem o último a habitá-la, entretanto, diferente dos outros, o lobo não enlouquecera entre aquelas quatro paredes. Não.

Tala enlouquecera antes.

O guarda conduziu seu jovem prisioneiro até a área de treinamento e lá o abandonou. As safiras deixaram o chão lentamente, buscando qualquer sinal do falcão. Mas Bryan não estava lá.

_/ Cyber... /_

_/ Com prazer. /_

-X-

Os dias passaram, acumulando sem fazer qualquer diferença. Cyber dominava os treinos com habilidade e frieza, processando os dados que recebia como a máquina que era, todo o resto deixado de lado.

Entretanto, quando a noite finalmente caía e o treino era dado por encerrado, libertando os mais que cansados jovens para desabarem de puro cansaço em suas camas, eis que Tala se via desprotegido, indefeso contra as sombras da Abadia e os gritos fantasmagóricos que por ela ecoavam. Era do falcão aquela dor? Perguntava-se noite após noite, lágrimas a lhe toldar a vista.

Mas isso era só o que conseguia fazer: chorar no escuro a falta do amado. Não havia mais nada ao seu alcance, além de lutar por uma esperança cada vez mais distante e incerta. Boris era muito forte, desafiá-lo só traria mais dor. Não que não houvesse tentado, tinha algumas memórias de depois que a porta se fechou. Via a si mesmo gritando e chorando, praticamente implorando enquanto esmurrava a porta, os punhos fortes rapidamente reduzidos a manchas vermelhas. Só que nada disso fez diferença. Tudo que conseguiu foi ser arrastado pelos guardas, fazendo papel de fraco, trancado para enlouquecer numa cela minúscula nas profundezas do inferno.

Os gritos daquela noite nunca lhe pareceram tão altos.

E agora, aqui estava. De volta ao ponto de partida.

_Não me esqueça. Bry, não me esqueça._ – pediu em prece, terríveis lembranças a lhe assombrar. Afinal, fora justamente isso que lhe acontecera. Memórias. Sentimentos. Até mesmo sua própria personalidade, tudo lhe fora arrancado, substituído por dados e estratégias com tanta brutalidade que, quando finalmente acordara, tudo que tinha era um nome: Cyber Tala.

Sim, naquela época os dois eram um só. Mas havia Bryan, seus olhos afiados como os do animal que era. O falcão lhe feriu, fazendo questão de rasgar sua alma cada vez que lhe encarava, estraçalhando o gelo que envolvia o ruivo até que todas as defesas cederam, libertando o verdadeiro lobo mais uma vez.

Bryan lhe trouxera de volta. Talvez não com as palavras doces que sempre sonhara ouvir, mas funcionara. Os gestos rudes funcionaram. A verdade jogada na cara funcionou. E havia a lágrima. A única e solitária lágrima que Tala vira o mais velho derramar. Ela riscou o rosto duro e pálido, caindo sobre o coração do lobo como o mais potente ácido.

_Vou conseguir fazer o mesmo por você?_ – a pergunta doía, mas era a pura verdade. E se não conseguisse? E se Bryan ficasse nas mãos de Boris para sempre?

E se não houvesse mais o que salvar?

-X-

A neve caía, cobrindo com seus flocos frios toda a área externa da Abadia. O vento cortava os rostos expostos, penetrando pelas menores brechas e congelando a respiração mal ela deixava os corpos quentes. Porém, por mais inóspito que parecesse o cenário, as beyblades continuavam girando, atacando umas as outras como animais ferozes, num reflexo mudo de seus donos. Afinal, tudo não passava de mais um treinamento.

A beyblade foi jogada para fora da cuia, aterrissando com força num monte branco e fofo. Os joelhos do garoto cederam, pânico tomando conta de seu rosto. Um guarda se posicionou silenciosamente, seu manto negro lhe dando uma aparência disforme e agourenta.

Cyber guardou Wolborg e virou de costas antes que Tala tivesse pena, passando a encarar a paisagem congelada da borda do pequeno penhasco. Como era de se esperar, o guarda arrastou o perdedor de volta para a Abadia, deixando o ruivo sozinho para contemplar a cerca de arame farpado e eletricidade vários metros abaixo. Aquela era a última barreira. A cerca que demarcava o fim da Abadia e de Boris. Se passasse por ela, estaria livre, certo?

Errado. Se passasse por ela, não teia mais nada. Ninguém para quem voltar. Ninguém a lhe esperar.

Nenhuma esperança.

Apenas a cruel e frígida Moscou a lhe encarar, quilômetros e quilômetros a frente, com suas chaminés altas e fumaça negra a riscar os céus, liberando calor entre as nuvens enquanto, no chão, os pobres coitados se contorciam entre trapos puídos, tremendo de frio enquanto podiam antes de finalmente se renderem a benção e maldição que era o sono num dia de neve. Não, Tala não era tolo. Muito menos Cyber. Ambos sabiam que se colocassem os pés para fora dos domínios de Boris suas chances passariam de mínimas a nulas.

Mas a esperança precisa de tão pouco para existir. Mesmo com a paisagem desolada, o lobo não conseguia evitar vir encará-la, treinando sempre na cuia mais próxima da borda do penhasco. Não importava o quanto Ian ameaçasse empurrá-lo, ou como Spencer reclamava, achando que um dia realmente cairia dali. Nem mesmo o olhar preocupado que Bryan lhe lançava sempre que se aproximava da borda parecia ser capaz de afastar o capitão dali. A fera em si precisava disso.

Porém, não era mais o suficiente.

Passos foram ouvidos, interrompendo o momento apesar de serem leves. Seguiam, seguros mesmo em terreno hostil, mais parecendo flutuar pelo manto branco que cobria o chão.

Tala parou de respirar, os olhos azuis arregalados em expectativa. Em sua mente, Cyber tentou protestar, mas o lobo o baniu, livrando-se dele como quem espanta um mosquito irritante.

Porque Tala conhecia aqueles passos. E isso era só o que precisava saber.

Virou, jogando-se nos braços do falcão e tomando-lhe os lábios como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar e só lhe restasse um segundo para mostrar tudo que sentia. Não pensou em nada, apenas fechou os olhos e se entregou.

Pobre lobo.

Seus braços puxavam para perto, mas o falcão não se movia. Seus lábios transbordavam saudade e carinho, mas Bryan não correspondia. Tudo que o mais velho fazia era encarar o ruivo, seus olhos lavanda tão vazios como as lentes vermelhas.

Mas quando Tala percebeu, já era tarde.

Um empurrão.

A última coisa que o mais novo percebeu foi seu amado saindo de seu alcance mais uma vez.

-X-

As safiras se abriram em fresta, encarando um mundo de penumbra e névoa. O chão corria embaixo de si, confundindo ainda mais a mente atordoada. Estava andando? Não sabia. Não lembrava. Naquele momento de semi consciência, nem mesmo dor conseguia sentir mais.

- Te trouxe mais um.

O calor que lhe comprimia o peito desapareceu num gesto brusco. O corpo bateu num abafado mais ainda metálico som. Mas Tala não percebia nada disso. Ele só sentia as últimas migalhas, de novo e de novo.

Quando até elas se foram, tudo que lhe restou foi escuridão.


	4. Freedom?

N/A: Eu ia pedir desculpas por ter postado o capítulo de uma outra fic minha no lugar do capítulo 2 de Quimera mas, como ninguém reclamou, vou fingir que nada aconteceu u.u

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/_

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

_- Capítulo 3 -_

Passos silenciosos cortaram o cômodo, se afastando da janela recém fechada. Esgueirou-se com cuidado extremo, não trazendo consigo um único floco branco enquanto caminhava até a escrivaninha de mogno, sempre fugindo dos olhares dos quadros. Sabia que não haviam câmeras, ao menos, não aparentes, mas era melhor não arriscar.

Ajoelhou no carpete vermelho, escondendo-se atrás do móvel, evitando com antecedência o olhar de qualquer um que por ventura entrasse agora. Levantou a tela do laptop que jazia esquecido e começou a procurar o que viera buscar. Os dedos voaram sobre o teclado, olhos atentos examinando tudo. Entretanto, sua audição continuava voltada para a porta e além, buscando qualquer indicação que passos se aproximavam.

Se fosse pego...

Se não conseguisse...

Trincou os dentes e pôs o pensamento de lado, concentrando-se na tarefa em questão. Conectou um pequeno dispositivo a máquina e copiou os arquivos tão desejados, a lógica lhe dizendo que aquilo era tudo que precisaria. Desconectou o aparelho, guardando-o no bolso da jaqueta surrada antes de fechar o laptop. Com cuidado, voltou para a janela, estudando a paisagem branca por um instante.

No fundo de sua mente, um número ínfimo foi formado. Chances de ser pego ou de dar certo? Ignorou, possibilidades não eram importantes agora. Já sabia que as nada estava a seu favor. Abriu a janela e voltou pelo caminho que fizera, a neve que começava a cair sendo encarregada de apagar suas pegadas.

_-X-_

- Ei! Acorde!

_Hn..._

- Acorde! Vai perder o café!

As safiras se abriram, piscando preguiçosas. A luz entrava livre pela janela, ferindo suas pupilas e dificultando ainda mais a já árdua tarefa de enxergar.

_/ Não estamos na Abadia. /_ – Cyber lhe sussurrou de seu pequeno e escondido refúgio.

O efeito foi imediato. O ruivo se sentou de súbito, encarando o lugar novo num misto de ferocidade e insegurança. O cômodo lhe encarou de volta, bagunçado e apinhado como jamais vira um cômodo ser. Sentado na ponta da cama, bem ao seu lado, estava um garotinho franzino de cabelos louro-sujo e olhos azuis.

- Onde estou? – o lobo rosnou, cada nervo de seu corpo queimando. Porque não estava em seu quarto, acordando com a maldita sirene? Seria este um novo tipo de teste? Uma nova tortura?

Estava realmente fora da Abadia?

Estava...livre?

Como que esperando por uma brecha, a imagem do falcão voltou a mente do ruivo com o sutil impacto do Stroblitz. Via Bryan parado, verdadeira estátua de gelo a lhe encarar com olhos vazios da borda do penhasco. Ele não fizera um único movimento, não tivera a menor das reações. Não, tudo que Tala percebera foram os olhos cravados em si, estraçalhando sua mente por todo o agonizante momento em que seu corpo cortava o ar, a vã esperança de ser salvo lhe ferindo mais que qualquer coisa.

Porque o lobo esperara. Até o derradeiro momento que seu corpo atingiu o chão, o lobo ainda esperara.

_Porque...?_ – cobriu o rosto com as mãos, na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas. Doía tanto. –_ Bryan..._

- Ei! Tudo bem? – o lourinho perguntou, assustado e mais confuso a cada segundo. Uma hora o ruivo parecia pronto para lhe bater, na outra começava a chorar?

A mão infantil estava a meio caminho do ombro do mais velho quando uma batida na porta foi ouvida, seguida pela abertura desta. Uma senhora entrou no quarto sem cerimônia, seus olhos se estreitando ao ver a cena.

- Dimitri! O que está aprontando?

- Mas...

- Sem mas! Lá pra baixo, rapazinho!

Com um muxoxo, o loiro se levantou e saiu do quarto. A senhora suspirou, deixando de prestar atenção no garotinho quando este sumiu no corredor, para focar o ruivo na cama. Este, parecia alheio a toda a agitação, preferindo se perder em pensamentos. Presas pelos cílios longos, resquícios de lágrimas davam um ar ainda mais triste ao seu rosto abatido.

_Esse vai dar trabalho._ – percebeu a senhora, cujo instinto afiado pelos anos de prática jamais lhe enganara. Aproximou-se ainda mais, ocupando o lugar deixado pelo loiro. Tocou o ombro do ruivo com toda a calma que podia, chamando atenção para si.

- Meu nome é Anna, e sou a dona deste orfanato. – ela disse devagar, querendo dar tempo ao garoto novo de digerir as informações.

_Orfanato? Então estou mesmo fora._ – em qualquer outra situação, o lobo ficaria feliz. Porém, naquele momento, tais palavras só serviram para lhe deixar mais inseguro.

- Qual o seu nome, criança?

O capitão dos Demolition Boys hesitou, avaliando a senhora a sua frente. Ela tinha cabelos negros bastante salpicados com branco, presos em um coque apertado. Seu corpo todo parecia flácido e desgastado, como um elástico esticado várias vezes além de seu limite, a imagem piorada pelas roupas gastas. No entanto, seus olhos negros ainda brilhavam, mostrando um carinho forte e determinado.

- Tala. – o ruivo disse por fim, desfazendo-se das lágrimas com um gesto de descaso. Daria um voto de confiança àquela mulher.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tala. Consegue ficar de pé? – vendo o lobo assentir, Lea sorriu – Então é melhor descermos e tomarmos café.

O mais novo obedeceu e logo ambos desciam lado a lado a velha escada barulhenta, Tala tentando se preparar para o que iria encontrar.

_-X-_

- Fez o que mandei? – a voz era vazia, como se nenhuma daquelas palavras realmente importasse. Mas era mentira. Havia um "que" a vibrar escondido, perdendo-se no ar congelado como um último suspiro.

Havia dor. Havia medo.

Porém, apenas uma pessoa era capaz de notar detalhes tão sutis. O resto era totalmente incapaz de perceber.

O resto não significava nada.

O homem confirmou, seu longo uniforme negro delatando cada mínimo gesto, intencional ou não. Contudo, não havia escolha. Não confiava na própria voz para responder. Sabia muito bem o quão indefeso estava ante tal demônio.

Mas também sabia que estava prestes a domá-lo. Depois de anos esperando uma brecha, finalmente lhe era dada a permissão.

- Se me trair... – a voz fria tornou a soar, congelando o ambiente a sua volta e deixando que o homem usasse de sua imaginação para dar sentido a ela. Foi o último aviso, antes daqueles olhos finalmente se fecharem e a postura relaxar, dando livre acesso.

O homem lambeu os lábios e avançou.

_-X-_

A bola de neve cortou o ar, espatifando-se a centímetros dos fios ruivos. Os olhos azuis se estreitaram em resposta, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. Como poderiam? Ninguém ali lhe conhecia. Naquele pedaço de chão em algum lugar da desolada e frígida Rússia, ele não era Tala, o temido e poderoso líder dos Demolition Boys. Tampouco era Tala, o feroz lobo de gelo da Abadia, valioso fruto do projeto cyber. Não, ali ele era apenas o "garoto novo", do qual ninguém conseguira se aproximar ainda.

_E se for um sonho?_ – no fundo de sua mente, sabia que não era, porém a normalidade em que passara os últimos dias lhe forçava a se perguntar.

Escorregou a mão enluvada para o bolso da calça, envolvendo Wolborg com força. Sentiu as bordas afiadas ameaçarem lhe ferir e sorriu. Aquela era a única prova de que era real, certeza que, mesmo depois de tudo que passara, ainda lhe sobrara um pouco de sanidade.

Wolborg...e Bryan...

Mordeu o lábio, sentindo-o frio pelo beijo do falcão. O que havia acontecido? O que Boris se atrevera a fazer para deixar seu Bryan daquele jeito?

_Você ainda lembra de mim?_

Levantou, deixando para trás o banco que, mesmo depois de roubar seu calor por tanto tempo, continuava frio. Suspirou e,desvencilhando-se com facilidade das crianças brincado, voltou para o velho prédio chamado orfanato. Os dias poderiam ter tornado o lobo acostumado à nova rotina, mas tanto tempo sem treino lhe deixava entediado e frustrado. O melhor era arrumar o que fazer antes que acabasse socando o que não devia.

_-X–_

O avião pousou, seus pneus atritando contra a longa pista negra em gritos pequenos e estridentes. As aeromoças abriram as portas, liberando os passageiros com sorrisos e frases ensaiadas. Entre eles estava um rapaz de cabelos bicolores e óculos escuros.

Suspirou, ajeitando melhor o casaco e seu capuz. O vento frio lhe beijou o rosto como uma saudosa mãe, entretanto, este pequeno carinho, desejado até certo ponto, era o único que iria receber naquela terra congelada. E Kai sabia disso.

Começou a andar, chegando ao prédio do aeroporto com passos cuidadosos. Não chamava a atenção, longe disso, mas estava alerta. Afinal, tinha um trabalho a fazer, um que não traria nada além de puro desagrado aos homens mais poderosos da Rússia. Não que se importasse, de qualquer forma. Algumas coisas são mais fortes que o medo ou bom senso.

Saiu do aeroporto e chamou um taxi, logo trocando meia dúzia de palavras frias com o motorista. O veículo se pôs a andar, cortando com habilidade as ruas congeladas.

Kai fechou a mão sobre sua beyblade, invocando o calor da fênix e tentando aplacar o frio que ameaçava tomar seu coração. Observava a paisagem cinzenta sem realmente vê-la, a mente fixa no plano que lentamente se desenrolava. Não era tolo a ponto de achar que nada daria errado.

_Tala..._


	5. Cold Nights

N/A: Capítulo pequeno, mas os detalhes merecem antenção.

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/_

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

_- Capítulo 4 -_

O telefone tocou, seu som estridente fazendo as grandes pilhas se papel sobre a mesa oscilarem perigosamente. Um homem baixo e gordo, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis, saiu de trás da escrivaninha abarrotada com dificuldade, praguejando quando uma das alvas pilhas foi ao chão.

- Alô? – atendeu impaciente, pensando no trabalho que ainda tinha que fazer.

- Onde ele está? – o tom frio despertou a mente mal humorada, a fazendo voar sobre as possibilidades, nenhuma delas animadora.

- Ele fugiu!

- Não. Nunca apareceu. – a voz do outro lado se impacientava, fazendo o homem engolir seco.

- Procure. Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho. – a mão que segurava o telefone começou a tremer. Se o encontrassem...se descobrissem...

- Mais fácil falar que fazer. – a voz continuava fria, mas no fundo havia uma ameaça, rosnado baixo quase imperceptível a ecoar naquelas palavras, prometendo a pior das torturas.

A ligação foi cortada.

O imponente homem de cabelos grisalhos caiu de joelhos, tremendo.

_-X-_

Do outro lado do mundo dois pares de olhos, um verde e outro azul, contemplavam a mesma tela de computador, num misto de apreensão, medo e mórbida curiosidade. Porque havia chegado. Mesmo contra todas as espectativas, elas agora encaravam os dados tão esperados.

A questão era: estariam preparadas para decifrá-los?

- Se quiser desistir, Emily, o momento é agora. – a loira de olhos azuis disse firme, mas com um toque de compaixão. Ela mesma se negaria a ler, se pudesse.

- Sinto muito Judy. – a ruiva de olhos verdes respondeu com a mesma seriedade, percebendo as intenções de sua tutora e amiga – Mas preciso saber o que estamos enfrentando desta vez.

O silêncio caiu pesado e sufocante. Haviam provado da insanidade de Boris há quase um ano atrás, entretanto, nem mesmo os pesadelos criados por Cyber Tala pareciam cruéis o suficiente perto do que estavam para descobrir.

Judy suspirou, fechando os olhos por um segundo em muda prece. Depois, abriu o relatório.

- Isto é...

- Deus...

_-X-_

_Agulhas cobriam seu corpo, rasgando-o fundo, injetando dentro de si algo tão frio que queimava. Abriu a boca, pronto para urrar de dor, mas um tubo lhe foi forçado garganta abaixo, rasgando suas entranhas e lhe dando mais do líquido frio. Os olhos embaçaram, fechando-se por um instante, juntando forças para resistir. Mãos plásticas lhe agarraram, movendo-o como um boneco sem vida, cravando as agulhas mais e mais fundo. Não sabia como fora posto de pé, só sentia o frio líquido começar a lhe cercar, agora ferindo o que sobrara de sua pele nua._

_Forçou os olhos a se abrirem, porém não ficou surpreso com o que viu. O laboratório lhe recebeu, embaçado, parecendo estampar um sorriso cruel em suas paredes brancas e mortas. O mesmo sorriso de seu dono. Ainda assim, isso era mais do que se podia dizer dos cientistas que trabalhavam nas várias máquinas ao redor. A maioria sequer se dava ao trabalho de levantar os olhos dos monitores e, quando o faziam, era apenas para lhe lançarem olhares de crueldade e perversão._

_Eles olhavam o ratinho branco. Imaginavam por quanto tempo ele iria se debater em sua pequena gaiola. Se poderiam aproveitar os restos depois. Observavam o ratinho, branco, indefeso e enjaulado._

_Condenado._

_O frio crescia em si, abrindo caminho de forma dolorosa. Até mesmo seus gritos pareciam congelar ainda na garganta, reduzidos a pó ante os tremores violentos que agora tomavam seu corpo, forçando as agulhas ainda mais fundo._

_Algo dentro de si parou. Os olhos pesaram e fecharam. Os músculos enfim relaxaram, incapazes de lutar por mais tempo contra dor e frio. A consciência se desfez, condenando a mente ao vazio._

_Sentiu um toque nos lábios. Uma memória, algo que não poderia esquecer. Mas ...parecia tão distante agora..._

_Uma dor lhe rasgou a nuca, tomando o resto de seu corpo num reles piscar. Cada fibra se contorceu em pura agonia, fazendo um grito finalmente deixar o corpo moribundo e subir como grandes bolhas de ar. Depois disso, tudo se apagou e a escuridão lhe recebeu de braços abertos._

_-X-_

O grito cortou a noite, trazendo o lobo de volta a realidade. O luar queimou seus olhos, ainda baços de pavor, deixando que enxergasse parte do cômodo em que estava. Suspirou quando se viu na cama do quarto apinhado.

/ _Pobrezinho. Teve um pesadelo, foi?_ / – Cyber provocou, rindo no fundo de sua mente.

_Cala a boca!_ – Tala rosnou baixo, contendo a vontade de expor sua pele e procurar as feridas de agulha. Contendo a vontade de tocar a nuca.

Porque o ruivo sabia que fora somente um sonho. Uma brincadeira cruel de seu subconsciente, talvez até de Cyber.

Mas ainda sentia frio. Ainda sentia dor.

- Tala? Está tudo bem, querido? – a voz de Anna soou preocupada, do outro lado da porta. Poderiam tais palavras fazer alguma diferença?

Há alguns anos, talvez.

Porém, agora que só conseguia se importar com uma pessoa, e uma pessoa somente, a preocupação dos outros nada significava.

Calçou as botas. Pegou o casaco.

Se ao menos as lembranças fossem tão fáceis de deixar para trás.

_-X-_

A cremaleira foi puxada, um assobio afiado cortou o ar. A beyblade acertou o centro da cuia congelada com precisão, trazendo faíscas a noite escura.

Um pensamento, nada mais. Era tudo que precisava.

A ave de fogo surgiu, iluminando as sombras que o cercavam, afastando-as de si com um olhar feroz. Kai sorriu.

A fênix entendeu o comando e subiu aos céus.


	6. Chaos

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/ - _Aka Cyber

Still not getting any...

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 5_ -

Andava a esmo pelo bosque congelado, seus passos marcando fundo a intocada neve. Memórias lhe tomavam à mente, algumas lhe envolvendo num abraço tenro, outras lhe estapeando a face junto ao vento gélido. Qual lado estaria certo?

Deveria por fim a tudo, poupando os outros e a si mesmo de um agonizante fim? Ou poderia fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pela esperança, implorando com ela por um milagre?

_/ Milagres não existem. /_ – Cyber sussurrou com descaso e Tala sorriu, pequeno e sarcástico. Era a primeira vez que concordavam.

Ainda assim, algo ainda o prendia a este mundo.

A lua saiu de trás das nuvens, seus raios iluminando fracamente a área ao seu redor. Estreitou os olhos e viu uma cuia abandonada no meio das árvores. Estava coberta de neve e semi destruída porém, bastou encará-la por um instante e Tala não conseguiu resistir.

_Escolher outra coisa faria diferença?_ – indagou antes de disparar. Wolborg ganhou o ar com elegância, aterrissando com um pequeno estalo e lá ficou a girar.

O lobo lembrava da primeira vez que fizera isso. De como seu pequeno talento lhe rendera um quarto e três refeições diárias, em vez das frias ruas de Moscou. Óbvio que ninguém lhe falara sobre o treinamento ou experiências, e o garoto desconfiava seriamente que não teria feito a menor diferença.

Agora, quase dez anos depois, ainda se perguntava se teria sobrevivido àquele inverno.

Entretanto, nem mesmo esta pergunta – ou a resposta que Cyber insistia em sussurrar – poderia rivalizar com a próxima, muito mais desesperadora. Se encolhia naqueles braços quentes sempre que se lembrava, incapaz de se impedir de calcular as possibilidades. Porque, se não houvesse vendido sua alma ao próprio demônio encarnado, então...teria conhecido Bryan?

Cyber resmungou, incomodado com a mais que óbvia resposta. Mas o lobo não queria acreditar, era impossível imaginar sua vida sem o feroz garoto de cabelos lavanda. O falcão sempre lhe observara, velando de longe com olhos afiados mas pronto para pousar ao seu lado no menor dos instantes.

Quando percebeu isso, quando finalmente o viu, tudo foi posto de lado. Ignorou o grande quebra-cabeça de emoções que tão tolamente tentava montar, baniu os rostos que guardava na memória, na esperança que um dia tivessem significado.

Só havia Bryan.

Seus olhos, toque e voz...

Suas asas.

Porque Bryan tinha asas. E Tala sabia que seria levado aos céus por elas.

Um assobio cortou o ar, único aviso do que estava por vir. Uma beyblade se chocou contra Wolborg, tão rápido que o ruivo mal teve tempo de se defender antes de ser jogado para o lado destruído da cuia, escapando por um triz de uma pedra.

- Baixando a guarda, capitão? – veio a provocação das sombras. Logo passos abafados pela neve eram ouvidos.

Entretanto, Tala não precisava mais adivinhar quem era.

- O que você quer, Hiwatari? – rosnou quando o luar iluminou o rosto de seu antigo companheiro de equipe e atual traidor. Na cuia, Wolborg retribuiu a gentileza, quase mandando Dranzer pelos ares.

Kai estacou por um momento, não esperando tamanha ferocidade, ainda que de Tala. Achou que encontraria o russo perdido, amansado pela confusão até. Entretanto, o gelo ao redor do lobo estava mais sólido do que nunca, garras e presas clamando por nada menos que carne e sangue.

Porém, seria tal reação tão inesperada assim?

Não. Não para o amaldiçoado lobo da abadia.

E perceber isso apenas dava mais motivos para o japonês deixar todo aquele teatro de lado e finalmente contar o que acontecia nos bastidores.

- Vim te buscar. – o garoto de cabelos bicolores disse por fim, recolhendo sua beyblade antes que tivesse de procurar os pedaços dela pela cuia e arredores – E te contar o que deu errado.

Tala arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético.

- O que deu errado? – repetiu.

Kai rolou os olhos.

- O que deu mais errado então. – bufou irritado, já dando as costas para seu ex-capitão e começando a andar – Você vem?

Tala recolheu Wolborg e o seguiu.

_-X-_

Algumas coisas dão errado.

Não importa o quão bem planejado foi, ou mesmo quanto tempo foi gasto contemplando de perto o nascer e crescer de alguma idéia. O quanto se ansiou pelo fruto maduro e suculento também não faz diferenç coisas sempre dão errado.

Por quê? Não se sabe. Azar? Destino? Vontade divina?

Sorte?

Escolha um motivo, caso se ache capaz. Ignore, se fechar os olhos lhe é mais conveniente. No fim, não fará diferença. Idéias cujos frutos já foram colhidos, planos promissores, treinamentos aperfeiçoados ao limite da imaginação...toda uma carreira de sucessos condenada por um erro que mal se anunciara no horizonte.

Mas seus olhos são treinados. Sua mente, calculista. Sim, ele sabe que ainda tem tempo. Sabe e sorri.

Ainda assim, algumas coisas sempre dão errado.

_-X-_

Nenhum dos dois sabia onde estava se metendo. Por mais que os anos tenham talhado na memória aqueles frios corredores, indo muito além de qualquer chance de esquecimento, nenhum dos dois sabia realmente onde estava se metendo. Prova é que continuaram seguindo, determinados a ir cada vez mais fundo no longo corredor de portas brancas e números vermelhos.

Laboratórios.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, essa era a palavra que mais lhes causava medo. Ninguém sabia o que acontecia por trás daquelas portas, deixando a imaginação livre para recriar puro terror. Por isso haviam tantas histórias, mitos que ninguém se atrevera a verificar. Os piores, no entanto, eram os do último laboratório, o único sem número. Diziam os rumores que os piores experimentos aconteciam ali, onde nem mesmo os cientistas tinham permissão para entrar.

O laboratório particular de Boris.

Havia um boato que apenas uma pessoa conseguiu retornar de lá, anos atrás. E, embora detalhes como 'quem' e 'em que estado' tenham se perdido, a lenda seguia viva, passada de boca em boca numa distorcida, porém extremamente necessária mensagem de esperança.

Mas agora, esta esperança seria posta a prova. Depois de noites e mais noites procurando, aquele era o único obstáculo. As respostas tinham que estar ali!

Mesmo que, no fundo, não quisessem descobrir.

O mais velho girou a maçaneta com extremo cuidado, antecipando o som estridente de alarmes a cada centímetro de terreno que ganhava. Entretanto, o silêncio continuou inalterado, lançando-lhes maldições sem palavras. Entraram, os passos mudos tentando compensar as pernas trêmulas. O brilho das máquinas iluminava parcamente o lugar, impedindo que seus olhos entendessem o que jazia escondido nas sombras.

O mais novo seguia praticamente às cegas. Estendeu os braços à frente, na esperança de antecipar algum contato, mas isso não lhe impediu de esbarrar em algo. Como por reflexo, luzes estranhas acenderam, iluminando o ambiente com uma sinistra luz verde.

O mais velho virou, pronto para censurar o companheiro, mas só o que pode fazer foi tampar a própria boca e se impedir de gritar.

Diante deles, um corredor formado por grandes armações tubulares se fez notar. Cada uma delas era igual aos dos outros laboratórios, meras armações de metal e vidro, largas o bastante para envolver qualquer um dos jovens. Porém, o conteúdo de tão simples estruturas fez os dois garotos recuarem, pavor estampado em suas faces.

Os dois primeiros eram os mais fáceis de observar. Só o que havia neles eram esqueletos, deformados como apenas sonhos e lendas deveriam ser, mas ainda perfeitamente montados e limpos de qualquer resíduo de carne. Infelizmente, o mesmo não poderia ser dito dos seguintes. Como um show de horrores, as atrações se tornavam piores a cada novo tudo que os jovens pousavam os olhos no diabolicamente longo corredor. O pior, no entanto, não eram as criaturas, mas a ordem das mudanças. Aquilo não era acidental!

Era uma evolução.

O mais velho respirou fundo e se forçou a caminhar até o fim do corredor, uma estranha ansiedade o forçando a encontrar o resultado daquele experimento. Não conseguiu, porém, ignorar as criaturas que lhe cercavam, as peludas e disformes feras abortadas que lentamente se transformavam, o bestial se tornando cada vez mais sutil, até ser substituído pelo humano. Quando enfim chegou ao final, tudo que restara eram garras e presas discretas, que mal marcavam as feições de jovens tão iguais a si.

Entretanto, antes que o mais velho pudesse suspirar aliviado – ou mesmo notar que o menor o acompanhara – algo chamou sua atenção. Algo na parede branca que marcava o final do corredor, e que deveria anunciar o fim, mas que só serviu para terminar de congelar seu sangue e coração.

Porque, por mais que tal cenário parecesse surreal demais até para os mais loucos pesadelos, ainda faltava o grand finalle , clímax cruel do bizarro espetáculo. Mesmo com todos os segredos, aquelas quatro paredes ainda guardavam uma última e sinistra surpresa.

Asas.

Presas a parede com um cuidado até delicado, mas exibidas como um macabro troféu, o par de asas lhe encarava, como que pedindo silenciosamente por liberdade. Os garotos se entreolharam, unidos pelo mesmo pensamento. De quem – ou do quê – eram aquelas asas?

Os minutos se arrastaram, o silêncio parecendo aumentar ainda mais a sensação de atração. O menor foi se aproximando, passo após passo, centímetro após centímetro, a mão hesitante tentando se estender e alcançar...

- Não! Ian! – veio o sibilo ríspido de seu companheiro, mas era tarde demais. Os dedos infantis já sentiam, maravilhados com a maciez afiada das penas cinzentas.

Foi quando uma outra voz se fez ouvir:

- O que pensam que estão fazendo, meus caros alunos? – a malícia era evidente na pergunta e nenhum dos dois garotos precisava se virar para saber quem falara. Por um segundo, tudo congelou, dando fim a qualquer esperança. Não teriam mais respostas. Não teriam sequer outro dia de vida. Porém, o desespero nos leva a fazer o inesperado, não?

- Onde ele está? - o menor mais rosnou que perguntou, virando para encarar os olhos vermelhos de frente.

- De quem está falando, meu tolo Papov? – Boris rebateu com desdém, sorrindo pequeno e cínico das sombras.

- Maldito! – rebateu o mais velho, finalmente enfrentando seu algoz – O que fez com o capitão?

- Não creio que esta informação lhe diga respeito.

- Cadê o Tala? – o menor gritou, sua voz crescendo entre as paredes de pedra. Cerrou os punhos, pronto para uma luta que jamais poderia vencer.

Será?

Boris virou o rosto de repente, tentando encarar algum ponto na escuridão. Por um segundo, sua face se contorceu, tornando-se um misto de medo e incredulidade. Entretanto, antes que qualquer um dos infantes pudesse entender, ou mesmo registrar o que estava acontecendo, um vento frio varreu o laboratório, seguido por um sibilo que jamais poderia ser descrito como humano.

O resto se desfez em caos.


	7. Pay back

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/ - _Aka Cyber

Hope is a sad thing.

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 6_ -

O vento cortava sua pele, a neve tampava seus olhos. A paisagem, não, o mundo todo se resumia a branco, cruel, ilusório e mortal branco. Ainda assim ele continuava a correr, deixando que o desespero escolhesse a direção. Tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar do que simplesmente se perder.

As últimas imagens continuavam a lhe atormentar a mente, verdadeiro curta-metragem a ser repetido de novo e de novo. Lembrava do laboratório, dos tubos, das asas. Lembrava de Boris e suas palavras de velada ameaça, de como ele e Spencer enfrentaram os temidos olhos vermelhos. Lembrava do vento que surgira do canto mais escuro, o urro que o seguiu...

Como se o filme acelerasse, os próximos momentos eram um borrão, acontecimentos velozes demais para serem totalmente registrados. Spencer lhe agarrando pelo pulso, corrida, coisas quebrando. Alarmes, tremores, gritos...

Ruínas. Cerca. Tiro.

Cerrou os punhos, as unhas curtas rasgando seu caminho nas palmas, misturando sangue fresco com o já seco a manchar suas mãos. Tinha que conseguir!

- Onde raios você está? – rosnou com raiva, fingindo não notar os tremores de seu pequeno corpo. Ultrapassara seu próprio limite há muito tempo, agora mesmo tentando ao máximo adiar, só haveria uma direção a seguir. Tropeçou, rolando pela neve e afundando um pouco. Gelo e frio lhe arranharam a pele, o impacto lhe arrancando um gemido de dor. Grunhiu, irritado com sua própria incapacidade.

Dedos trêmulos agarraram a beyblade, com custo lhe tirando do bolso da calça. Segundos depois o peão girava, instável, sobre a neve. Um par de olhos ofídicos lhe encarava preocupado. Sorriu fraco.

- Vá chamar o capitão.

A cobra gastou um segundo, como para ter certeza que seu mestre não mudaria de idéia, e se pôs a serpentear por sobre a neve, deixando apenas um pequeno rastro que logo era encoberto pela nevasca, tal qual o pequeno e exausto garoto.

_-x-_

A neve caía incessante, numa das piores tempestades já vista pela Rússia. Ainda assim o ruivo não a via, sua mente antes tão afiada agora entorpecida, anestesiada demais com os últimos acontecimentos para fazer algo que não manter-se a frente da janela, na esperança que, em algum momento, algo finalmente fizesse sentido.

Mas os minutos se passaram e tudo continuava surreal demais.

"Quando vocês perderam a final, Dickenson procurou um informante. Ele achava que as provas contra Boris e Voltaire poderiam não ser suficientes, e que seria melhor ter alguém dentro da Abadia para garantir que nenhuma informação importante se perdesse."

Respirou fundo. _Argumento válido. Prosseguir._

"Boris e Voltaire foram presos mas, como Dickenson previra, acabaram livres por falta de provas. O informante então começou a passar informações através de um dos guardas da Abadia. Os dados eram então encaminhados para Judy, dos All Stars, para análise."

_Plausível. Disfarces compatíveis. Prosseguir._

"No último contato, Judy descobriu um novo projeto em andamento. Era o bastante para expor Boris e Voltaire de uma vez, mas, com Dickenson no hospital, o processo parou. Também perdemos contato com o informante e o guarda."

_Não há novos projetos em andamento. Falha na transmissão de dados? Armadilha?_

"Porque veio?"

"Era parte do acordo. O informante te queria fora da Abadia, caso Boris desconfiasse. Era para o guarda te levar para a sede da BBA, mas ele te levou para o lugar errado. Se tudo houvesse ocorrido como planejado, você estaria no centro dos All Stars, ajudando a decifrar os dados."

Neste momento a lógica fria se foi, trincando e rachando sob seus pés como gelo fino, atirando-o num profundo lago de emoções. Porque só havia uma pessoa que se importava...mas ela fora condenada há muito tempo. Não havia como continuar o mesmo depois de passar dias no laboratório, aos cuidados de ninguém que não o próprio Boris. Havia?

Tala mordeu o lábio, usando da dor para se manter focado. Não era hora para esperanças absurdas. Conhecia o sistema, e Cyber não lhe deixava errar as possibilidades. Não havia dúvidas de que o falcão seria um substituto perfeito. Um lutador com garras afiadas e uma mente mais afiada ainda, alguém que não fingia toscamente não ter emoções, mas era de fato capaz de ignorá-las, tão fácil quanto respirar. E, como se tudo isso não fosse o bastante, ainda havia o ar, força invisível mais sempre presente, e muito mais letal que qualquer beyblade.

O ruivo sorriu amargo. Que teria acontecido se Bryan houvesse lutado a sério com Kon? Teriam vencido o mundial...Voltaire e Boris teriam um pequeno momento de glória antes de se verem traídos por seus próprios fantoches...

E Bryan seria um assassino.

Suspirou, abandonando aquela linha de raciocínio. Se a imprensa já crucificara o falcão apenas por meia dúzia de golpes imaginar o que fariam com um Kon caindo morto nos primeiros segundos não era nem um pouco agradável. Não, definitivamente era melhor mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. No entanto, isso o trazia de volta a dúvida, gerada pela tola, mas extremamente necessária esperança. Por mais que não houvesse visto nada além de vazio naqueles olhos...será que fora empurrado de propósito?

Alguém havia lhe carregado, lhe tirando da Abadia enquanto inconsciente. Mesmo o levando para o lugar errado, ainda assim o levara para algum lugar em vez de simplesmente lhe abandonar num canto qualquer. Porém, nada disso seria possível que não no penhasco, longe dos guardas e das câmeras. Será?

_Bryan...você realmente tentou?_ – tocou o vidro, sentindo-o frio mesmo sobre a luva. Lá fora, a fúria dos céus continuava a desabar sobre as luzes de Moscou, as tornando pequenas e frágeis velas ante as confusas safiras. Seria esse seu destino? Lutar inutilmente até que suas forças acabassem e a neve o apagasse da memória?

_Bry..._ – deixou a vista de lado, focando no reflexo da porta atrás de si. Sabia que Kai estava atrás dela, encostado na parede, braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Também sabia que ele esperava uma resposta.

Deveria deixar a Rússia para ajudar a prender Boris e Voltaire? Cyber gritava que sim. Que, já que não poderia matá-los, o melhor a fazer era prendê-los e jogar a chave fora. Entretanto, mesmo com isso em mente o lobo hesitava, o coração implorando para que esperasse um pouco mais. Sabia que Cyber estava certo, que, não importava o quanto quisesse, jamais poderia invadir a Abadia e salvar o falcão. Porém, o coração insistia que, se fosse paciente, não seria necessário.

_Posso confiar de novo?Não! Posso confiar pela primeira vez?_ – corrigiu-se, tentando considerar as novas possibilidades. Porém, bastava uma pequena brecha em seu escudo de gelo e lá vinha a esperança mais uma vez a lhe aquecer o peito com idéias tolas. Mas era um calor tão gostoso...tão próximo do garoto de afiados olhos lavanda...

A porta foi aberta e fechada, tudo no mais perfeito silêncio. Pelo reflexo no vidro, Tala acompanhou os movimentos do antigo colega, fazendo os orbes azuis e cinzentos se encontrarem. Uma resposta precisava ser dada.

Tala fechou os olhos, mentalmente revendo sua decisão antes de se agarrar a ela. Virou-se para a fênix e tomou fôlego, partindo os lábios.

- Kai, eu...

- Wyborg.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, incapaz de entender. Porém, assim que viu o espanto na face sempre tão inexpressiva sentiu como se algo em si parasse, aguardando em dolorosa expectativa enquanto se virava, seguindo para onde o japonês apontava.

Lá fora, banhada pela luz que fugia da casa e quase totalmente coberta de neve, jazia o sinal que o ruivo tanto esperava.

_-x-_

Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Os alarmes pareciam enlouquecidos, seus brados estridentes ferindo a todos sem piedade. Ordens ridículas eram gritadas aqui e ali, tentando sobrepujar o caos, na vã esperança de restaurar a calma. Ventos surgiam do nada, varrendo os corredores antes tão isolados do mundo exterior, balançando as sólidas paredes de pedra como se fossem papel e fazendo o chão tremer, gerando tropeços e passos em falso.

Foi quando os verdadeiros gritos começaram a ecoar.

Porém, eles jamais seriam tão assustadores do que para um certo guarda de cabelos azulados.

Corria, esperança e desespero lhe fazendo desviar de entulho e corpos com habilidade, medo lhe guiando por círculos cada vez menores. Sabia quem estava atrás de si. Sentia aqueles olhos lhe encarando a cada sombra que passava, queimando sua nuca de novo e de novo, com uma precisão agonizante e cirúrgica. Pior, sabia exatamente porque tal demônio estava atrás de si.

E não havia ninguém a quem culpar, que não a si próprio.

Um pedaço do teto de pedra caiu, forçando o guarda a se jogar para o lado, num movimento tão eficiente que juraria ter sido empurrado por mãos invisíveis, caso fosse realmente capaz de analisar a situação. Mas isso não era possível agora, então o guarda apenas levantou do chão poeirento e oscilante, continuando a correr, virando apenas quando algo ameaçava atingi-lo.

Foi quando encontrou a mais completa escuridão, e todo vestígio de orientação que ainda pudesse ter se perdeu. Assustado, tentou dar meia volta e retomar por onde viera, mas o ambiente não lhe deixava ver qualquer luz! Não sabia como voltar!

_Fique calmo! É só mentir!Ele nunca vai saber._

Mas o demônio que tanto temia já sabia. E isso frustrava qualquer esperança. Porque o medo é uma faca de dois gumes, talvez até mais que todas as outras emoções humanas. É o medo que diz para seu corpo fugir ou lutar para sobreviver, porém, é esse mesmo medo que bloqueia todo e qualquer raciocínio lógico, levando, invariavelmente, aos erros mais estúpidos possíveis. O guarda não seria exceção.

Um assobio fino cortou o ar com velocidade, seguido por um pequeno brilho. Assustado, o guarda virou, pronto para implorar por sua vidinha inútil. No entanto, quando viu que era apenas um objeto – uma beyblade – riu.

Tolo. Somente percebera a cova que cavara quando mãos lhe agarraram pelas costas, o puxando para as profundezas com brutalidade.

O resto se resumiu a gritos e olhos brilhando na escuridão.


	8. Hope?

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

_/Dupla personalidade/ - _Aka Cyber

I'm really starting to get sick of this.

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 7_ -

Quanto tempo é um segundo?

Os músculos tremiam, anos de árduo treinamento incapazes de lhe preparar para isto. Os olhos ardiam, o vento frio congelando as lágrimas que ele mesmo criara. A mente seguia confusa, totalmente perdida entre ilusão e realidade, mas certa que tudo estava, impreterivelmente, pior.

Ainda assim ele seguia, cada passo parecendo custar a eternidade e mais alguns dias, incapaz de dizer se, por um milagre, estava mais próximo de seu destino. Porém, mesmo que estivesse realmente chegando, a sensação de urgência não diminuía, pequeno e desesperado anjo a lhe sussurrar no ouvido, dizendo que breve, muito breve, o tempo escorreria de suas mãos e se perderia na nevasca.

_Por quê?_ – sabia que não era hora, mas não conseguia deixar de se indagar. Como capitão, era seu dever cuidar do time, não só mantendo a ordem durante os treinos mas zelando pelo bem estar de cada um de seus membros. Então por quê? Porque não impedira tudo isso?

A resposta era simples. Simples e cruel. E talvez por isso, Cyber tenha feito questão de sussurrar, o sorriso quase palpável em suas palavras:

_/ Eles não eram tão importantes assim, eram? Você só queria seu precioso falcão. /_

Tala acelerou, tentando deixar a voz para trás. Mas era verdade, não era? Desde aquele adeus...Não! Até mesmo antes! Desde que lera a carta, tão bem escondida em seu travesseiro, que sua preocupação se voltara apenas para Bryan. Se ele estava ferido. Se ele voltaria para seu lado.

Era com vergonha que o lobo percebia que sequer se lembrara de Spencer e de Ian, seu time, aqueles que talvez jamais fossem capazes de salvar Bryan, mas que sempre estariam dispostos a tentar. Como pudera ser tão cego? Os abandonara de dia sob o olhar cruel de Cyber. À noite, se recolhera em sua própria dor, sem oferecer nem pedir qualquer consolo. Não poderia haver maior decepção como capitão.

No entanto, ainda que ciente do tamanho de seu pecado, Tala cometia mais um. Não importava o quanto tentasse esconder, empurrando para o fundo de seu coração – ou mesmo circuitos – quando tudo enfim acabasse, o erro ainda estaria lá.

Porque o lobo se recusaria a dizer. O poderoso, porém cada vez mais ferido líder dos Demolition Boys jurava a cada passo, cada marca que deixava no branco ventre de sua pátria, que jamais iria contar. Como poderia? Era cruel demais.

Viu Wyborg disparar para um pequeno monte de neve e acelerou, o ruído de seu coração parecendo sobrepujar até mesmo o tempestuoso vento, bem como a fênix atrás de si. Ajoelhou e começou a cavar, logo preenchendo seus braços e colo com um corpo frio. Porém, tal como seus companheiros, o pequeno também era um guerreiro. Mesmo com a respiração curta e forçada, seus olhos ainda mantinham a conhecida fúria, e a mesma admiração ao encarar seu capitão.

Não...Tala jamais poderia dizer que não se arrependia.

- Ian, o que aconteceu? – o lobo forçou a voz, o desespero lhe obrigando a por a cabeça no lugar. Poderia ser emotivo depois! Agora precisava do máximo de informações que pudesse conseguir!

- Laboratório de Boris...procurando...você. – o pequeno disse num sussurro, a ventania ameaçando partir e espalhar suas palavras. Kai se ajoelhou, tentando ouvir enquanto cobria o ex-companheiro com seu casaco, na esperança de lhe dar um pouco de calor.

Mas Tala estava chocado demais para notar qualquer coisa, perdido entre memórias que daria tudo para esquecer, mesmo sabendo que jamais conseguiria. O mundo se apagou, as safiras não vendo nada que não um infinito poço de escuridão, pano de fundo dos mais perfeitos pesadelos.

Porque lembrava daquele laboratório, o mais profano inferno da Abadia. O único lugar onde nem mesmo Voltaire tinha autoridade, ou mesmo qualquer resquício de controle. Ali, entre as paredes de pedra, a imaginação de Boris era libertada e alimentada, consumindo os pobres coitados que lhe eram enviados até que não sobrasse mais nada além de uma carcaça a espera de uma vaga nos tubos grandes e cheios de líquido.

Porque aquele era o único jeito de ser imortalizado na Abadia. Ser morto e empalhado a única prova que realmente se existiu. E porque Tala só conhecia uma única pessoa, além dele próprio, que fora condenado e voltara para contar.

- E depois? – a fênix exigiu, não gostando do jeito que os olhos da serpente ameaçavam fechar.

- Corremos...Spencer e eu...- como a criança que na verdade era, Ian ficou tenso, se aproximando ainda mais do lobo em busca de segurança – Fugir...todos fugindo..desabando...

Apesar da nevasca, os minutos que se seguiram foram acompanhados de profundo silêncio. No entanto, a pergunta ainda precisava ser feita. Juntando as migalhas de força que ainda tinha, o ruivo tomou fôlego e partiu os lábios secos...

- Eles o mataram.

O coração do lobo parou, condenando tudo que lhe mantivera de pé até então. Sentiu a parte restante de sua alma trincar e partir como um espelho, numa explosão tão dolorosamente alta que Tala não sabia como Kai não fora capaz de escutar.

Bryan teria escutado.

- Ele me puxou...jogou pra fora...do muro... – era visível o esforço que a serpente fazia para prosseguir com seu relato, mas era tarde demais para ilusões. Tarde demais para fazer de mártir e justificar a morte.

- Pare... – o ruivo sussurrou, sua voz se perdendo no vento. Fechou os olhos o mais forte que conseguia, vã tentativa de se impedir de ruir.

- Ele me deu...o importante... – alheio a dor que causava em seu capitão, o pequeno pôs a mão no bolso com movimentos quebrados e, com mais dificuldade ainda, tirou um objeto do tamanho de sua palma. Uma beyblade.

- Tala... – Kai chamou atônito, sua voz mal alcançando seus companheiros.

- Pare. – o ruivo tornou a pedir, o corpo tremendo de leve. Não queria ouvir. Não queria provas da honrosa morte do falcão. Só o que queria era se abraçar e morrer de frio, lamentando a perda daquele que sempre lhe aquecera.

- Tala! – a fênix perdeu a paciência. Irritado e desesperado, trincou os dentes e agarrou o lobo pelo colarinho – Maldição! Olhe!

O russo de cabelos vermelhos piscou lentamente, tentando ver através das lágrimas o que quer que o japonês estivesse esfregando na sua cara. Percebeu que ainda era a beyblade e novas lágrimas se formaram...

...mas elas não tiveram a chance de rolar.

A mente antes despedaçada se recompôs, voando pelas possibilidades como somente anos de liderança poderiam permitir. Tristeza e dor foram jogadas de lado, abandonadas em um canto qualquer em sua mente, dando espaço para frieza, perícia, e uma ponta de esperança. Dando espaço a um plano.

Porque havia uma chance.

- Cuide de Ian. – a ordem deixou seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que entregava o corpo do pequeno, agora inerte. Levantou e, sem sequer esperar uma resposta, começou a correr, a força agora sendo renovada a cada passo.

A fênix só coube piscar, acompanhando o lobo até que sumisse na neve. Somente quando teve certeza que tal cena não era uma ilusão é que passou a encarar a serpente. O que havia naquela cena que deixara seu capitão tão feliz?

-x-

Saiu dos escombros com um grunhido, rapidamente se dando conta do sangue morno a lhe banhar parte do rosto. Trincou os dentes, não se permitindo tal franqueza como demonstrar dor, e ficou de pé. Suas pernas, apesar de instáveis, pareciam não ter sofrido real dano, e logo conseguiram levá-lo até a porta.

Uma pena que esta estivesse emperrada.

Conteve uma maldição quando foi forçado a olhar ao redor, somente agora lembrando onde estava. Verdade que agora tudo se resumia a pilhas e mais pilhas de escombros, não sobrando o mínimo vestígio do antes avançado laboratório, mas aquela era sua casa. Fosse lhe dado um parafuso ou mesmo uma pedra das paredes e saberia exatamente onde estava. Melhor, saberia como sair.

Sorriu, atravessando o que poderia muito bem ser descrito como o resultado de uma pequena guerra com uma calma quase proposital. Chegou a uma parede e, com um breve aperto em uma de suas pedras – tão negra e lisa quanto todas as outras – acionou um dos vários mecanismos secretos espalhados pela Abadia. Com um estalo quase inaudível, a parede recuou, revelando uma passagem.

Fechou o casaco, se preparando para o que iria encontrar. Sabia quem, ou melhor, o que, causara tamanho estrago em seu precioso laboratório. Também sabia que era total perda de tempo tentar salvar o resto da Abadia. Melhor fugir e planejar, arrumando um modo de usar os acontecimentos a seu favor, como sempre.

Objetivo traçado, entrou na passagem e sumiu na escuridão, alheio ao caos que ecoava além daquelas paredes. Lentamente as pedras foram deslizando de volta para seu lugar de origem, tornando a criar uma parede atrás de si, e impedindo qualquer luz de seguir seus passos.

-x-

- Mãe! Mãe!

Pega de surpresa pelos chamados intensos, bem como os passos que ecoavam barulhentos e apressados pelos sempre silenciosos corredores, a loira levantou os olhos do computador, olhando ansiosa para a porta. A sua frente, olhos verdes que antes analisavam uma série de relatórios também mudaram seu foco, passando a observar sua superiora.

A porta foi aberta num movimento rude e exagerado, um garoto loiro entrando e correndo até a mesa, colocando uma simples folha de papel sobre o agora esquecido teclado antes de apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, lutando para recuperar qualquer vestígio de fôlego.

Não querendo perder tempo com perguntas que não poderiam ser respondidas tão cedo, a loira lançou ao cansado garoto um olhar preocupado antes de ir direto a fonte, pegando a folha que lhe fora entregue e correndo os olhos sobre ela.

Mal o fez e toda a cor deixou seu rosto.

- Judy? O que foi? – a dona dos olhos verdes perguntou, deixando sua cadeira para conseguir algumas respostas. Entretanto, por mais que Judy fosse internacionalmente conhecida por sua inteligência, além de admirada por sua sagacidade e raciocínio. Por mais que fosse a famosa técnica do time americano de beyblade, com uma vasta experiência no campo do possível, e impossível, naquele momento a poderosa mulher não teve palavras para passar adiante a informação, nem mesmo para sua querida aprendiz.

- Emily... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes de simplesmente virar a folha, revelando não o resultado de um dos testes ou mesmo um complexo relatório sobre os dados do Quimera, mas uma simples foto, do que parecia ser antigas ruínas negras espalhadas como blocos ao vento sobre o cenário branco.

Emily piscou, não entendendo o que a foto tinha haver com a surreal situação em que se encontravam. Abriu a boca, pronta para perguntar, quando percebeu a legenda escrita em vermelho no canto inferior da folha.

Abadia Balkov - 18:03 PM


	9. Good bye

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

* * *

**Quimera**_(grego Khímaira) s. f. Ser mitológico geralmente representado por um corpo híbrido. Ser oriundo da imaginação. Esperança inalcançável, utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 8_ -

_Eu sei que é errado. Que tudo saiu do meu controle há muito tempo atrás..._

_Mas agora é muito tarde, eu não posso mais sentar e esperar. _

_Nada mudou._

_Mesmo sabendo que não foram promessas vazias, até agora tudo isso não serviu pra nada. Nem vai servir. E eu estou cansado. Cansado de seguir com o plano. Cansado de me preocupar com o que o "mundo lá fora" vai pensar._

_Aqui dentro, sempre valeu a lei da sobrevivência, e a lei do silêncio. As memórias se acumulavam, pilhas e mais pilhas de lixo. Era tóxico, nocivo, mas nós continuávamos aqui._

_Porque alguém nos deu esperança. Alguém dissera que tudo iria melhorar depois do mundial. E nós acreditamos._

_Porque ainda havia um último pedaçinho de inocência brilhando na escuridão. E nós juramos que continuaria assim, que ao menos esse pequeno pedaço continuaria intacto._

_Ele disse que conseguiríamos. Deixou claro que, o que quer que acontecesse, nós não iríamos descer ao nível que éramos tratados._

_Mas eu não consigo mais acreditar...não posso..._

_Porque ele se foi, não foi? Ou outros também._

_Então eu vou ficar para trás, garantir que ninguém irá tentar roubar aquele pequeno pedacinho. Ele precisa disso para confiar alguém. Eu sei. Eu...sinto..._

_É a única coisa que sinto..._

_Ouço algo atrás de mim e paro. Viro devagar, vendo olhos amarelos me encararem por entre as árvores. Um rosnado inconfundível chega aos meus ouvidos. Não consigo ver a cor dele, mas, podia ser branco, não podia?É...branco é uma boa cor..._

_Vejo um focinho sair das sombras, farejando o ar. Será que ele sente o cheiro de sangue? Acho que queria que ele lambesse as minhas mãos...Ele pode deixá-las limpas de novo, sei que pode._

_Porque ele é branco...como limpo...como neve..._

_Mas ele não vai, não é? Porque eu não tenho mais aquele pedacinho. A inocência se foi..._

_Ele também se foi..._

_Então agora, eu vou acertar as contas._

_-x-_

Olhos varriam os escombros, nada além de desolação a possuí-los. Alguns iam ao chão, ruindo como o mundo que até então conheciam, seus soluços e lágrimas a única homenagem aos que não conseguiram sair a tempo. Outros tentavam ser práticos, empurrando as emoções de lado para achar uma maneira de sobreviver ao relento e a noite russa.

Porém, ainda que as razões fossem diferentes, no fundo havia um vazio comum a todos, puro e simples choque. Porque as paredes de pedra haviam ruído. Os laboratórios haviam desmoronado. Não haviam mais câmeras ou alarmes ou guardas.

Só havia corpos e silêncio. Silêncio e corpos.

Ao menos, foi apenas isso que as safiras conseguiram ver, quando Tala chegou ao que um dia fora a mais escura das abadias.

- O que aconteceu? – mesmo com a voz oscilante e fraca pela longa corrida, a pergunta pareceu cortar fundo cada um dos presentes. Assustados, e até mesmo ansiosos por qualquer resquício de seu velho mundo, os garotos se apressaram em formar uma fila, alinhando-se ante seu superior.

- N-não sabemos, senhor! – um deles se forçou a dizer, tentando parecer digno de confiança, apesar do corpo trêmulo – Estávamos treinando, quando tudo desabou, senhor!

Tala mordeu o lábio inferior, novamente usando a dor para manter a mente em foco. Só que isso não apagou a pergunta presa em sua garganta, tampouco a tornou mais fácil de ser feita.

- Alguém viu Bryan? – a voz do lobo ressoou como trovão pelo campo desolado, em muito lembrando a de Cyber. Os garotos se remexeram na fila, lançando olhares nervosos uns aos outros. Quem iria deitar por terra as veladas esperanças do capitão?

Tala cerrou os punhos...

- Eu vi!

O ruivo virou o rosto, seus olhos instintivamente procurando a origem do som. Deu um passo a frente, passando as primeiras linhas, chegando até a última delas, quase alinhada com as árvores.

O garoto era jovem e franzino, parecendo ainda menos ameaçador no grosso casaco que vestia. Uma touca estava enfiada fundo em sua cabeça, tanto que era impossível ver seus cabelos, seus olhos redondos escapando por pouco do mesmo destino.

- Por ali. – ele disse, apontando – Dez minutos atrás.

Tala guardou a informação com cuidado, porém continuou a estudar o garoto. Somente quando teve certeza da verdade em suas palavras é que virou, começando a correr na direção indicada.

- Ah, senhor!

O capitão parou mas não se virou, irritado pela interrupção. O garoto engoliu seco.

- Ele...estava caçando.

Fosse em qualquer outro ambiente, as tímidas palavras teriam se perdido, mas não aqui. Não agora.

- Eu sei. – o lobo respondeu tão alto quanto, antes de tomar novo fôlego e recomeçar a correr. Tão apressado que estava, sequer agradeceu ao garoto de olhos amarelos.

_-x-_

Os passos ecoavam, vibrando entre os abandonados estalactites de novo e de novo, até parecerem bem mais altos do que realmente eram. No entanto, ainda que os irritantes sons entrassem em conflito com o velho hábito de caminhar suavemente, desta vez não teria importância. Ninguém lhe descobriria ali.

Certo disso, avançou sem medo pelo corredor estreito e rochoso. Sabia que não ficaria preso, bem como sabia exatamente aonde ia. Hn. E dizer que Voltaire achara suas explorações tolas e sem sentido.

Mais alguns passos à frente e o corredor chegou ao fim, abrindo-se em um grande salão, esculpido em rocha sólida por nada menos que um capricho da natureza. Ao seu final, um paredão exibia diversas passagens, todas espalhadas, com variadas larguras e alturas.

Tantos caminhos...A escuridão era a única que conhecia seus destinos.

Sorriu, lembrando-se da vez em que um grupo de cobaias escapara por estes mesmos túneis. Mas não fora necessário montar uma equipe de busca, longe disso. Só o que precisou foi manter a porta aberta e um a um eles voltaram, o fantasma da fome assombrando seus olhos.

Tolos fracos que sequer conseguiam vencer um desafio tão banal. Entretanto, o mais fraco deles jamais retornara, seu fedor empesteando os túneis por anos a fio. De tempos em tempos se perguntava onde a carcaça poderia estar, mas não agora. Haviam assuntos pendentes – e urgentes – a serem tratados.

Avançou sem medo, saindo do corredor e cruzando o salão. Chegou ao paredão, mas não seguiu por uma das passagens. Pelo contrário, seguiu direto para uma das poucas partes "lisas", mais precisamente para uma pequena pedra, incrustada na parede como várias outras. Entretanto, tal como no laboratório, esta pedra também era diferente. Bastou remove-la e logo se via um mecanismo preto.

Tornou a sorrir, desta vez mais abertamente. Logo inseria um cartão no leitor sem o menor dos erros. De fato, era como se houvesse passado por ali todos os dias de sua vida, em vez de apenas uma ou duas vezes por década. Com um estalo, uma nova passagem abria diante de si, a única que lhe permitiria acesso a superfície.

O que ninguém poderia imaginar é que, nem meio segundo após a total abertura da passagem, todo o complexo pareceu tremer, fazendo as pedras menores se desprenderem e rolarem. O vento assobiou feroz, cortando os túneis e criando os mais agourentos sons. Depois, apenas silêncio.

Entretanto, até mesmo tal evento perdia totalmente o significado, diante da sensação que era ter olhos sobre si. Sabia exatamente quem era e, apesar de não querer admitir, também sabia que pouco poderia ser feito. Virou-se, a naturalidade de seus gestos jamais traindo qualquer emoção, nem mesmo quando o crânio do que parecia ser uma criança com grandes caninos rolou até seus pés.

De um dos túneis mais altos, o falcão encarava sua presa com olhos vazios.

- Ora,ora. Não pensei que fosse ser descoberto aqui. – Boris disse com uma simplicidade que chegava a ser irritante. Ou, ao menos seria, se Bryan ainda se desse ao trabalho de ficar irritado. A verdade é que tudo se misturava e se perdia na mente do rapaz, tornando impossível associar nomes a sensações.

- Sem palavras? – o homem continuou, como se tudo não passasse de um teste em que seu aluno fora bem demais. Enquanto falava, uma de suas mãos sumiu discretamente dentro do casaco – Achei que tivesse vindo com um propósito.

- Eu vim. – a resposta ecoou, completamente vazia. Bryan saltou, aterrissando com a graça e imponência do animal que lhe dava nome, parecendo sequer notar a inumana distância que vencera.

Somente anos de prática impediram Boris de cerrar os dentes.

- Meu caro Kusnetzov, acha mesmo que Tala vai lhe aceitar depois disto? – o mais velho provocou, forçando um sorriso cruel a aparecer em seus lábios – Depois que se tornar mais...como eu?

O rapaz parou de andar, seus olhos se estreitando minimamente. A névoa em sua mente pareceu clarear um pouco, o bastante para que pudesse responder.

- Você não o terá.

- Tem certeza? – sorriu ainda mais, deleitando-se com a previsibilidade do jovem – Creio que os anos tornaram o lobo...suscetível ao meu toque. Me diga, Bryan, ele ainda gosta de gritar?

O garoto de cabelos lavanda cerrou os punhos, mesmo sem saber por quê. No fundo de sua caótica mente, sabia que não existia nenhuma ameaça, que Boris só estava tentando ganhar tempo, na esperança de conseguir se salvar, então porque algo dentro de si lhe incitava a terminar logo o serviço?

_Por quê?_ – algumas imagens se formaram, memórias borradas mesclando-se a névoa em sua mente. Não sabia o que via, mas sabia que não queria ver. Não de novo. Eles mereciam liberdade! Mereciam proteção! E Bryan daria isso a eles. Em seu primeiro e único momento de descontrole, o falcão desceria mais baixo do que nunca, alcançando o que ninguém poderia alcançar.

Ele só queria poder tocar Tala uma última vez...Porque era esse o nome, certo? Tala...

Como branco...como limpo...como neve...

O vento assobiou pelas infinitas passagens, arrepiando a pedra nua. Os olhos afiados se fecharam em desconhecida prece, uma imagem se formando com custo por trás das pálpebras fechadas.

_Adeus...Tala..._


	10. Bang, bang You're dead

N/A: Ok, terminando a fic sem nenhum comentário. Difícil achar coisa mais desanimadora do que isso. Mas, já que eu comecei...

Legendas:

- Fala

_Pensamento_

* * *

**Quimera**_...Utopia._

* * *

Projeto Quimera

- _Capítulo 9_ -

Os pássaros alçaram vôo, medo os levando para longe. O eco se perdeu na paisagem congelada, muito fraco para fazê-la desabar. Como poderia? Para a imponente e orgulhosa natureza, era apenas mais um som humano, desnecessário e sem significado tal qual todos os outros.

Para o lobo, porém, o som que se perdia era tudo.

Porque, parado sobre o que julgava as últimas pegadas do falcão, diante de uma grande e sombria fresta na rocha sólida, estava Tala. O vento cortava a face úmida, congelando lágrimas e suor, queimando a pele de alabastro. As safiras, arregaladas e feridas, estudavam a escuridão como se por um milagre fossem se acostumar, ou ainda ver a tão conhecida figura. O coração, dividido entre acelerar ainda mais e simplesmente parar de bater, só servia para lhe deixar ainda mais tonto, comprometendo o raciocínio de forma tão intensa que sequer conseguia sentir Cyber resmungando no fundo de sua mente.

Só havia Bryan.

Mas não podia, não agora. Não podia entrar, desafiando sombras e o que quer que elas escondessem apenas para abraçar o falcão uma última vez. Abraçar-lhe...ouvir seus últimos suspiros...

...olhar em seus olhos, sabendo que nunca se entregara...

Porém, se não agora, quando? Quanto tempo mais ainda teriam? O que o cruel destino teria lhes reservado desta vez?

O temível barulho ecoou mais uma vez, cortando o poderoso capitão com uma facilidade invejável e desumana. A dor se espalhou, tão intensa que, por um instante, seu corpo oscilou, ameaçando ir ao chão e nunca, mas nunca mais, se levantar. Porém, o som também condenou a razão, fraca demais para guiar seus próximos passos, abrindo caminho peito a dentro até liberar a última e mais pura forma de sobrevivência: instinto.

Mas Tala não percebeu nada disso.

Ele só sabia que estava correndo de novo.

-x-

O sangue escorria lentamente, misturando-se a terra com facilidade e a tornando cada vez mais escura. A pistola jazia abandonada em um canto qualquer, a fumaça se desfazendo aos poucos junto como o eco do disparo, deixando para trás apenas o leve odor de pólvora queimada.

Boris tentava manter o rosto impassível como sempre, ainda que seus dentes fortemente trincados lhe delatassem. Seu lado racional tentava desesperadamente armar um plano, buscando na memória qualquer migalha de informação que pudesse ser útil, ainda que fosse apenas para ganhar tempo – e abalar o falcão – até conseguir lembrar de algo realmente vantajoso. No entanto, não importava o quanto negasse, uma outra parte de si continuava insistindo que não havia saída.

Porque Bryan fora treinado para isso. Muito bem treinado. Depois de anos e mais anos de treinamento e confronto, não havia mais o que ser feito. O jogo finalmente chegara ao fim.

A grade questão era: quando seu oponente daria o xeque-mate?

Pensando nisso, Boris teve uma idéia. Uma tão absurda que, talvez, acabasse dando certo.

- Vai mesmo continuar com isso, Kusnetzov? – o homem perguntou, tentando se acomodar melhor sobre a pedra nua e não gemer por isso. Seu peito estava marcado com um rasgo de ponta a ponta, cortesia de seu pupilo.

O garoto não respondeu, preferindo usar o tempo para preparar outro ataque. Um de seus ombros poderia estar sangrando e queimando, perfurado pelo primeiro disparo que lhe pegara totalmente desprevenido mas isso não lhe deteria. Algo dentro de si – desejo? Prazer? – lhe instigava a cortar mais que roupa e pele, idéia por demais tentadora.

- Nem mesmo se eu... – Boris saboreou a pausa, buscando as palavras certas – ...reverter o projeto?

Bryan hesitou por um instante, apenas um. Sua mente poderia ainda estar enevoada, mas o instinto continuava lá. Não havia volta para ele, nunca houve. Era o que era, e jamais poderia mudar. Nem Boris, nem a Abadia. Chegaria ao ponto de duvidar que até mesmo Deus pudesse lhe trazer de volta – se é que existia um – se não estivesse atordoado demais para lembrar disso agora.

Não, Bryan só sabia que tinha de proteger Tala. E a única e verdadeira maneira de fazer isso era eliminando o ser a sua frente.

- Não? Meu caro Bryan, acha mesmo que nosso querido lobo vai querer uma aberração como você? – Boris praticamente cantava vitória, acreditando piamente que conseguira comprar o rapaz de volta. Se ao menos pudesse recuperar o controle sobre seu projeto, todo o resto fluiria normalmente.

Contudo, apesar dos desejos e planos, o falcão não fez nada que não lhe encarar com aquela estranha face vazia e sorrir triste.

- Não...nem eu nem você... – sussurrou inocente, sentindo o vento brincar entre seus dedos. Por um instante, teve a impressão de ouvir algo ecoando, perdido em algum lugar distante, mas ignorou, preferindo preparar seu próximo golpe. Porque era tudo de que precisava. Um simples golpe e a cabeça daquele demônio rolaria, libertando a todos.

Um golpe...e enfim poderia voar...nunca mais voltar...

Bryan ergueu a mão. Viu Boris tentar falar mais alguma coisa mas não ouviu. Naquele momento, o mundo simplesmente deixara de existir. Só havia o vento em sua mão, e a garganta poucos passos adiante, nada mais. Puro e doce nada.

O sorriso do falcão se tornou sereno...

Sangue tornou a manchar a pedra nua.

-x-

O corpo escorregou, deixando um rastro rubro pelo paredão de pedra antes de finalmente chegar ao solo num ruído abafado. A máscara se partiu, sua mística desfeita a tornando um pedaço de lixo qualquer. O eco se perdeu, carregando a mensagem para muito além dos presentes.

Bryan piscou, ciente que algo não encaixava. Não conseguia compreender o som, cada vez mais distorcido pelas intrincadas passagens, mas não atacara, sabia que não. Então o quê?

Incapaz de chegar à conclusão, o falcão recolheu o braço lentamente, deixando que o vento se dispersasse. Virou, de repente se sentindo inseguro e exposto, desejando que houvesse alguém atrás de si para lhe explicar.

Foi quando viu.

Era ele, não era? Aquele que tinha de proteger. O que falava do pedacinho de inocência. Aquele como branco...como limpo...como neve...

Mesmo com uma arma nas mãos, Tala ainda era tudo aquilo. Tala ainda era Tala, e isso era só o que precisava saber.

Olhos azuis lhe encaravam, preocupados. Logo braços gentis lhe envolviam, puxando-o contra um corpo quente e macio.

- Ele não vai te ferir de novo, Bryan.

Incapaz de não confiar naquelas palavras, o falcão fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.


	11. Epílogo

N/A: É, acho que é isso. Talvez um dia eu consiga algum comentário.

* * *

Projeto Quimera

_Epilogo_

As gotas pingavam, pequenas e transparentes, seguindo sempre o mesmo caminho. Mantinham o ritmo equilibrado e monótono, sequer notado pelos ocupantes do quarto.

_Um, dois._

_Um, dois._

Porém, era justamente nesse movimento repetitivo e previsível que as safiras se fixavam. O lobo precisava de um pouco de paz – ainda que artificial – em preparo ao caos que reinaria muito em breve. Afinal, era só questão de tempo, não? A contagem regressiva já se iniciara, desde o momento que passara por aquela porta branca, vindo de um corredor igualmente branco, num prédio tão sem cor quanto.

Hn. Agora lembrava porque odiava hospitais.

Respirou fundo, o cansaço das últimas horas pesando mais em seus ombros a cada minuto. Ainda assim, muito precisava ser explicado. Perguntas seriam feitas. Respostas, exigidas. Melhor fazer agora, enquanto ainda não tivera a real oportunidade de relaxar, e por uma pedra sobre o assunto.

Não, mesmo que não fosse mais capaz de prever a reação dos presentes, esta história terminaria hoje. Somente assim esqueceria!

Somente assim o cheiro de pólvora dissiparia.

- Meu jovem... – o senhor começou, a voz fraca pelos dias sem uso. Não estava em sua melhor forma, verdade, mas a curiosidade bastava para aplacar todas as consequências do sono prolongado. Ao menos, por hora.

Contudo, mesmo ciente disto, o líder dos Demolition Boys ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio. Por um instante, seus olhos vagaram entre os presentes. Todos ali diziam-se guerreiros, os melhores do mundo, para ser mais exato. Todos ali carregavam experiências e cicatrizes, talvez não no corpo, talvez não tão profundas, mas isso não era importante agora.

A grande questão era: qual seria o limite? O quanto da verdade eles poderiam compreender?

Todos os separavam. Eram regras diferentes, dores diferentes, traumas diferentes. Fantasmas que ninguém deveria ter. Tala sabia que não poderia ser totalmente sincero. Alguns detalhes teriam de permanecer em um canto escuro de sua mente, trancados na esperança de serem esquecidos. Algumas coisas morreriam com a Abadia, sem jamais serem recebidas pelo sol.

Porque revelar era expor. Era tirar das sombras e jogar na luz. E luz – por mais que dissessem o contrário – assustava tanto quanto esclarecia. Ninguém gosta de se ver no centro da luz. Ninguém gosta de olhar ao redor e saber que jamais fará parte do "todo".

Tala suspirou, fechando os olhos por um instante antes de tornar a focá-los nas mais que previsíveis gotas.

_Um, dois._

_Um, dois._

- Muitos anos atrás, quando o projeto Cyber não passava de um punhado de teorias, Boris iniciou outro projeto. Algo pessoal, do qual nem mesmo Voltaire tinha conhecimento. Naquela época, Boris não estava apenas procurando o lutador de beyblade perfeito, mas também a arma perfeita. Alguém que pudesse lhe proteger de tudo. Foi quando o Quimera começou.

- Voltaire sempre teve esperanças. Sempre achou que eu seria uma peça chave para sua dominação mundial, por isso Boris nunca tocou em mim. Eu fui destinado ao projeto Cyber, e ao projeto Cyber somente, assumindo meu papel de líder perfeito. Porém, havia mais uma pessoa disponível. Alguém forte o bastante para garantir seu lugar entre os Demolition Boys e, também, fazer parte de algo mais...

- Bryan. – Kai sussurrou de um canto. Estivera encostado na parede até então, braços cruzados e olhos fechados para o mundo, como se não se importasse. Entretanto, bastou Tala tornar a abrir a boca e Kai abriu os olhos, encarando seu ex-capitão sem reservas, na esperança de por no lugar algumas peças soltas. Nem mesmo a fênix sabia o que acontecia entre as paredes de pedra.

- Da. – o lobo confirmou, seus olhos vacilando por um momento, ameaçando deixar as monótonas gotas. Porém, precisava desse movimento, pedaço de comum em seu subitamente caótico mundo. Era melhor que lidar com as variadas emoções que se apoderavam dos olhos daqueles que tanto lhe diziam companheiros.

Porque era impossível dizer como eles reagiriam. Se, depois de tudo, eles ainda o aceitariam.

- Bryan foi escolhido. Boris o usou de brinquedo em seu laboratório particular, na esperança de criar a arma perfeita. Para isso, ele usou o que tinha a sua disposição: as Feras Bit.

O silêncio caiu pesado, deixando todos atordoados, tentando inutilmente digerir a informação. Nem mesmo os que já possuíam algum conhecimento sobre o Quimera – Judy, Emily e Kenny – conseguiram escapar do choque. Porque cálculos poderiam estar errados. Dados poderiam estar errados.

Mas a voz do ruivo não deixava dúvida que aquela aparente insanidade realmente acontecera.

- Eu conheci os que vieram antes. – tal ruivo continuou, sua voz parecendo ausente de qualquer emoção. Entretanto, aqueles que fossem capazes de olhar fundo em seus olhos veriam os fantasmas que o assunto despertava. – No início, foram apenas fracassos. Ninguém sabia direito o que acontecia naquele laboratório, mas os gritos... Mesmo com toda uma vida de Abadia, eu jamais ouvira gritos como aqueles. Não havia ninguém, salvo o próprio Boris, que não os temessem.

Um minuto de silêncio se seguiu, como para honrar os fantasmas do passado.

- Eu não lembro quando Bryan foi escolhido mas, de alguma forma, deu certo com ele. Sua fusão com a fera foi praticamente perfeita, surpreendendo até mesmo Boris. Porém, ainda com este grande avanço, o projeto nunca foi concluído, o último estágio da finalização ficando pendente.

- Mas, porque? – Emily não conseguiu se conter, interrompendo a narrativa – Se Boris chegou tão longe, porque não terminar de uma vez?

Os lábios de Tala se torceram minimamente, o esboço de um sorriso.

- Porque Bryan era poderoso demais, e Boris sabia disso. Temendo perder o controle, ele encerrou o projeto, fingindo que nada aconteceu. A essa altura, o projeto Cyber já havia amadurecido, e facilmente tomou o lugar como prioridade.

- Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é? Como não terminaram, Boris não conseguiu usar contra nós.

As safiras abandonaram as gotas, se fixando no campeão mundial como se este não fosse nada além de uma indefesa lebre.

- Você não estava lá quando encerraram o projeto. – disse com voz fria, a temperatura do quarto parecendo acompanhar. No fundo de seus olhos, os acontecimentos daquele maldito dia se repetiam. O exato momento em que as asas foram postas na parede, reduzidas a um reles e macabro troféu. Fora naquele dia, não fora? Quando se manifestou pela primeira vez, mostrando que estava no quarto?

No dia que o projeto fora encerrado...

Mas isto era mais do que seus 'colegas' precisavam saber.

Porém Ian, até então quieto e isolado em um canto do quarto, puxou o ar com força, seu diminuto corpo tremendo em pavor.

- Então aquelas assas...

Tala apenas assentiu, olhos ainda fixos nas gotas de soro. Que os outros continuassem curiosos, aquele era mais um segredo que a Abadia levaria para o túmulo.

- A partir daquele dia, o laboratório passou a ser apenas do projeto Cyber, e Bryan tornou a fazer parte exclusivamente dos Demolition Boys. Entretanto, anos mais tarde, o projeto Cyber se provou inútil. A chance de dominar o mundo fora perdida, deixando Boris desesperado. Ele precisava de algo para reverter a situação, então se voltou para o inacabado e esquecido Quimera, enfim terminando o que começara.

- Ele já sabia... – Dickenson se fez ouvir novamente, a voz mansa soando mais forte desta vez, como se algo nela desse a leve impressão de raiva – Bryan me procurou depois do mundial. Foi ele quem propôs que alguém de dentro da Abadia passasse as informações, prevendo que Boris e Voltaire dariam um jeito de escapar a prisão.

- Bryan? Então foi ele? – Max parecia perdido, seus olhos pulando do gentil senhor para sua mãe com nervosismo.

- Sim. Tudo que temos sobre os projetos Cyber e Quimera foi graças a ele.

Percebendo o quanto os outros - salvo Kai - ficaram surpresos, o fantasma de um sorriso tornou a brincar nos lábios do lobo.

- Realmente, Bryan era o único capaz de se impor e alcançar seu objetivo. – Kenny analisou, admitindo a verdade da situação, embora fizesse o possível para expulsar o sorriso do ruivo de sua mente.

- Não entendi. Vocês não foram treinados para serem apenas lutadores de beyblade? – Emily tornou a questionar.

- Bryan é diferente. Finalizado ou não, Boris não quis desperdiçá-lo, por isso o treinou não apenas em beyblade, mas em todo o resto. Seu plano era fazer de Bryan um guarda-costas, garantindo que ninguém lhe tomaria o poder depois que conquistasse o mundo. – Tala riu um pouco, sem qualquer alegria – Aquele bastardo era tão prepotente que jamais imaginou que os próprios Demolition Boys o trairiam.

Tyson piscou, confuso. E não era o único ali.

- Como assim?

Pela primeira vez em dias, a cobra sorriu.

- Você realmente achou que íamos baixar a cabeça e obedecer pra sempre?

- Mas vocês eram tão...disciplinados. – Max arriscou, incerto se a palavra escolhida causaria aborrecimento.

- Aparências podem enganar. – o lobo disse calmamente – Depois de tanto tempo com Kai na equipe, já deviam ter percebido isso.

O silêncio tornou a pesar, novamente dando aos presentes a chance de organizar os pensamentos.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi: Bryan procurou o senhor Dickenson e passou as informações, já achando que Boris e Voltaire não seriam presos. Ele deu as informações para o senhor Dickenson... que deu a Judy...que as analisou nos Estados Unidos. – Tyson se manifestava novamente, contando nos dedos enquanto falava, como se tal gesto pudesse lhe ajudar a raciocinar – Mas como você saiu da Abadia, Tala?

- Esse era o acordo, Tyson. – o senhor intercedeu, sentindo que aquele era um assunto sensível para o líder dos Demolition Boys – Bryan sabia que, se Boris desconfiasse de alguma coisa, Tala seria o primeiro suspeito da lista. Ele só fez o que fez após Tala estar seguro, fora da Abadia.

- Bryan me protegeu. – o lobo confessou, sua máscara escorregando por um instante, dando aos presentes um vislumbre do carinho que sentia pelo falcão – Depois de anos de convivência, ele é o único que sabe o que eu sou, ou não, capaz de aguentar.

- Aguentar? Como assim? – o campeão mundial olhava do ruivo para Kai e de volta, a inocência o impedindo de ver o óbvio – Quer dizer que Boris te batia?

A fênix sorriu, debochada.

- Surras eram o menor de seus problemas, certo Ivanov?

O russo também sorriu, mostrando as presas, uma faísca de ódio brilhando em seus olhos pelo comentário. Porém, dada a situação, estava disposto a perdoar a insinuação. Desta vez.

Porque apenas uma pessoa sabia até onde Boris realmente fora. E esta pessoa não era Kai.

- Então Bryan salvou Tala...mas porque tanto trabalho para ir buscá-lo?– agora era o loirinho que parecia confuso, não entendendo o motivo de um plano tão intrincado.

- Porque levaram Tala para o lugar errado. – Kai rosnou, irritado – Aquele estúpido guarda deveria leva-o para Moscou, até a sede da BBA russa, para ser exato. Mas, ao invés disso, largou Tala num maldito orfanato em Ryazan!

A fênix encerrou seu incomum discurso com um rosnado, pouco se importando com a rara demonstração de sentimentos, ou mesmo com o fato que ninguém ali – salvo Tala e, talvez, Ian – sabia que Ryazan era o nome de uma cidade russa.

- E exatamente como o encontrou? – Judy se viu obrigada a perguntar, percebendo o imenso detalhe que estava prestes a ser deixado de lado.

- Hiwatary me conhece. – o ruivo comentou com descaso, preferindo abandonar a loira a suas próprias conclusões.

- Eu entendo o que vocês passaram. – a voz de Rey ecoou pela primeira vez, suas palavras e olhar dirigidos apenas para os Demolition Boys, mesmo com estes lhe encarando de volta em total descrença – O que não consigo entender foi o que levou àquele caos. Também não entendo porque Bryan fez aquilo.

- Você não tem idéia do que é ser criado na Abadia. – Tala estava disposto a ignorar, porém, se viu forçado a responder quando percebeu a cobra abrindo a boca – O meu time estava disposto a trair Boris, mas apenas depois da vitória. Até lá, cumpriríamos nossas ordens, quaisquer que fossem. Estávamos condicionados a isso, Bryan ainda mais que o resto de nós. Eu luto todos os dias contra Cyber, e sou capaz de apostar qualquer coisa que Bryan tem de fazer o mesmo com Quimera.

O lobo se forçou a terminar, antes que falasse demais. Não queria expor os atos do falcão, falando de seus meses em desesperada luta, na esperança de lhe trazer de volta. Não perderia seu tempo tentando explicar o quão suscetível uma pessoa era capaz de se tornar, quando seu projeto era concluído. Ainda assim...

- Quando o projeto Cyber foi completado, eu só tinha um nome e um objetivo. O resto simplesmente não existia. Com Bryan foi o mesmo. Ele só tinha uma ordem, e a cumpriu. Fiquem felizes por ele ter se controlado o bastante para apenas ferir, e não matar.

- Diga a ele que não o culpo. – o velho senhor se forçou a falar, mesmo com o medo a lhe tomar os olhos azuis – Posso não ser capaz de lhe receber de braços abertos, mas não o culpo.

Tala assentiu de leve, reconhecendo a sinceridade daquelas palavras e não conseguindo deixar de admirá-las. Sabia que Dickenson teria muitos pesadelos com o falcão.

Porém, um dia, tudo aquilo seria deixado para trás. Tais quais as cicatrizes que Rey ganhara no mundial, aquele incidente também desapareceria, esquecido num canto qualquer da mente de cada um.

- Está dizendo que foi Bryan quem destruiu a abadia? – Judy encarou o ruivo com desesperada descrença, não acreditando que alguém pudesse ter tanto poder. Tão apavorada que estava com a idéia, sequer percebeu quando puxou Max mais para perto de si.

Tudo que o russo precisou fazer foi mover a cabeça num simples 'sim', antes de ser bombardeado pela aprendiz da loira:

- Mas, porque fazer isso se ele tinha de proteger Boris? E como ele sequer conseguiu?

- Ele perdeu o controle. – para a surpresa de todos, quem respondera fora Rey, seus olhos lutando contra o medo que o falcão trazia a tona – Bryan é mais forte do que todos imaginam.

- Impossível! Ele é apenas um garoto!

- Um garoto que usa o ar. – Kai lembrou à ruiva, seu olhar destruindo qualquer argumento que esta houvesse criado em resposta.

- Assim como o projeto Cyber, o Quimera não é perfeito. Ele influencia muito na personalidade da cobaia, minando sua determinação. Boris sempre desejou ter o controle perfeito sobre seus subordinados, mas este era um sonho tão tolo quanto o de dominação mundial. – o lobo fechou os olhos por um instante, lembrando de quando o falcão perdera o controle, antes que seu projeto fosse oficialmente encerrado. O que os outros fariam, se soubessem como Bryan destruíra o laboratório, por muito pouco não matando Boris e o próprio capitão?

Pensando agora, talvez aquele fatídico dia tenha sido o último prego no caixão do Quimera. Talvez tenha sido somente aí que Boris tenha percebido o verdadeiro poder de sua criação, bem como o perigo que esta representava. E, talvez, este tenha sido o real motivo de Bryan jamais perder o controle outra vez, mesmo no mundial. Ao menos, não até 48 horas atrás...

- Se isso é tudo... – as safiras observaram os presentes mais uma vez, lendo suas emoções com facilidade. Percebeu espanto e até mesmo certa descrença. Viu medo e vários níveis de raiva e tristeza.

Entretanto, no fundo, todos diziam a mesma coisa: era mais do que quiseram saber. Mais do que qualquer um conseguia lidar, no momento, e talvez o fosse pelo resto de suas vidas. Uma pena, porque agora era o momento para perguntas. Depois que passasse por aquela porta, Tala jamais tocaria no assunto novamente.

Um último momento em desconfortável silêncio deixou o lobo secretamente satisfeito. Pelo visto concluíra sua pequena e última missão. Sem mais o que dizer, abandonou o soro que há tempos deixara de gotejar, rumando para a saída.

- Aquelas asas... – Ian interrompeu, hesitante. Talvez, no fundo, ele já soubesse a resposta. Porém, assim como tudo que fora dito naquele quarto branco, parecia surreal demais para a cobra aceitar como realidade – Elas são mesmo...

O ruivo virou o rosto, encarando seu companheiro de time antes que este terminasse, e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso cruel que dava a suas presas antes do último e derradeiro golpe. A cobra engoliu seco, desviando o olhar, deixando que seu capitão deixasse o quarto.

-x-

Caminhou pelos corredores brancos, logo deixando o hospital para trás, bem como o predador em si. Seu sorriso se tornou sereno, quase triste, enquanto revivia as memórias esquecidas. Porque lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Lembrava muito bem de como Bryan perdera o controle. As palavras do pequeno iniciaram a memória, trazendo a tona os detalhes que tentara esquecer. Ganhou as ruas com o pensamento ainda longe, se misturando a multidão sem sequer notar.

Um parque surgiu depois de uma esquina e Tala entrou, seu corpo parecendo estar no piloto automático. Passou por bancos e casais de namorados, não vendo nada. Passou pela ponte, a fonte, e as crianças sorridentes, novamente não dando atenção. Apenas se embrenhava mais e mais no bosque, perdendo-se nas árvores com a segurança que apenas os predadores possuem. Árvores e mais árvores depois, o barulho da cidade finalmente morreu.

Sorriu, o tímido canto dos pássaros lhe fazendo voltar a realidade. Porque era isso que procurava. Um pássaro raro, caçador feroz a aterrorizar os céus, mas sempre pronto a pousar ao seu lado ante o mais simples dos chamados.

Porque era assim que sempre fora, e sempre seria.

Sentado em uma pedra, casualmente ao lado de um pequeno penhasco, e parecendo desaparecer entre a paisagem nevada, estava o falcão. Seu tronco estava nu, e seus olhos, fechados, silenciosamente apreciando o vento frio a lhe cortar a pele.

Deslumbrado com a visão, o lobo se permitiu aproveitar por um instante, antes de se aproximar silenciosamente, mesmo sabendo que o garoto de cabelos lavanda notaria. Ele sempre notava.

O falcão abriu os olhos e encarou o recém-chegado, parecendo tão vazio quanto da primeira vez. Mas Tala sabia que, se tivesse paciência, algo mudaria no fundo daquelas íris claras. Depois de tanto tempo, só o que o ruivo precisava fazer era deixar que seu amado abrisse as asas mais uma vez. Porque Bryan faria isso, tinha certeza. Bastava que se recuperasse o bastante.

Sorriu, pequeno e sincero, abrindo os braços para envolver o falcão. Não sentiu sua pele fria, apenas a familiaridade e o carinho. Sentia a vontade, quase apagada, de corresponder, de trazer tais sentimentos a tona novamente. E, para Tala, isto bastaria, até o fim dos tempos se necessário.

Jurando em silêncio, o ruivo levantou o rosto, tomando os lábios do falcão para si. As safiras se fecharam em verdadeira entrega, selando a velada promessa com o segundo beijo sincero de toda a sua vida. Mas isto não era tudo. Não.

Porque os lábios de Bryan se moveram em sincronia, a princípio automáticos, mas logo mudando, dando a leve e breve impressão de algo mais. Ambos sabiam que o treinamento sempre se perderia. Também sabiam que o sentimento sempre voltaria. Só o que Tala precisava fazer era esperar, e Bryan se lembraria também.

Mãos pequenas traçaram com cuidado as costas marcadas, sentindo as cicatrizes gêmeas, bem como o volume que lentamente crescia sob elas. Sim, só o que precisava era esperar.


End file.
